


Still Beating

by raespeaks



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, American Sign Language, Anxiety, Canon Disabled Character, Canonical Character Death, Disabled Character of Color, F/M, Flashbacks, Imprinting (Twilight), M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Psychic Abilities, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Jakeward, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - F/M/M, Work In Progress, but barely, emmett x embry if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 35,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raespeaks/pseuds/raespeaks
Summary: An old friend of Jacob's returns to Forks in a cloud of mystery much like the one she left in. The secrets she holds are destined to change his life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mostly writing this because I missed Jake and Edward - also I haven't written in approximately 5 years? This idea has been stuck in my head and I've not felt this inspired in a long while, so bear with me.

It had been three years since he had last seen her. It was just before what everyone who knew her dubbed as "the incident." Not even his own father had the stomach to call it what it was - and Billy Black was the most noble and fearless man he knew. Part of the resistance to label "the incident" as anything else was the fact that no one knew what happened that day. One moment she was there, sat outside her middle school: waiting patiently for her mother to arrive, legs swinging aimlessly in the lackadaisical bored fashion kids have perfected. The next, the entire town was in a panic and tearing itself apart in their search for her. 

Some assume she took it upon herself to walk home; her mother was a little too late, so maybe she wandered home on her own and she was snatched then. Some say it was someone she knew under the guise of "don't worry, your mom told me to take you home." Some believe it was a group of teenage boys taking their rambunctiousness much too far. The tribe thinks it was a group of pale faces. Both the town and the Rez were overflowing with the whispers of possibilities. 

Her mother couldn't grieve without encountering them, or a wayward glance and a muttered accusation. Why was she late that day? How could she leave her daughter? Why isn't she banging on every door? Tearing apart ever copse of trees? There was no peace. Why was she so quiet? Did she not miss her daughter? Believe her to be alive?

Billy Black tried hard to keep not just her mother's heart and mind afloat but his son's as well. She was his best friend after all, and every kid on the reservation and off said she was as good as dead. Jacob blamed himself. He was meant to meet her outside Forks Middle School and wait for her mother by her side. They were going to the movies. Jacob was going to tell her a secret - but he got scared. He chickened out, stayed after school "helping" Jared and Tommy Redburn with math for an extra ten minutes in hopes that he'd miss the car ride. When Jacob got to her school to make appearances, however, her mom and the car were there - she wasn't. He'd never felt so cold.

It only took one shared glance for her mother and Jacob to know something had gone wrong. The fear that gripped her shone so plainly on her face: tight and crumpled like a marble statue caving in on itself. The same fear gripped Jacob's heart, froze him inside out. He stood there, unmoving and dumbfounded for an indeterminable amount of time until Billy and Charlie arrived. They made him sit after talking to her mother, asked him all these questions he couldn't quite hear. Jacob wondered if he even answered. He just kept staring at the bracelet in the road.

He's unsure if he told them in so many words that it was hers. His eyes spoke for themselves he supposed, because a Forks officer picked the bracelet up and labeled it evidence after some gestures from Charlie. Jacob still couldn't move his stare. She was there and then she wasn't. He should have been there, but he wasn't. He was shivering.

It took a week for him to stop. It took a week for the whispers to morph from accusations to curious presumptions. A week for her mother to smile again, even if it was for a short while. A week for her to return.

She had been found wandering the I-5 headed south, like she had been left on the side of the highway to find her way home. The news said it looked like she had been walking for hours, leaving Seattle on foot and looking dazed. She wouldn't respond to anyone according to Channel 4, but there was no video, no pictures but the one used for her missing persons flyers. It made Jacob wonder how bad she must've looked - why hide her if that wasn't the case? Was she hurt? Billy turned off the TV before he could learn more, the phone had rang.

A few minutes of murmured conversation later, Jacob learned that his friend was stable but in the ICU. He wasn't to see her, she was too weak. He had never protested quite so vehemently - still hasn't, not even about Bella and her leech. For the first time in a week, Jacob was hot, sweltering even. Billy wouldn't hear it, though, and sent the boy straight to his room. 

The carnage he left of his room spoke volumes to what he would become just two years later. His father says the rage he expressed that night told him what a strong wolf and stronger Alpha he would one day make, not to mention a protective mate. The only things left untouched in his room had been gifts from her and his mother who had passed only a few years prior. Billy's words had meant little, all it told Jacob was that he'd lost them both.

And he was sure he had. He was never allowed to see her. The day of her release from the hospital found him waiting in the lobby, a freshly carved crescent moon necklace held in his hand. A gift of renewal. He only ever saw her mother, who took the gift in one palm and his hand in the other, pressing the tenderest kiss to Jacob's forehead - a goodbye. The tears that ran down his cheeks that day burned hotter than he does today, and yet again, he found himself frozen to the spot.

His father soon came to retrieve him, telling him that his friend's own father had come and insisted she and her mother move back to Chicago with him. Suddenly, Jacob was a fire, a small one, smoldering but hot to the touch, destined to blaze large and menacingly. He had lost her to a place she could never be safe, not without him. There, she would bloom, but at what cost - danger would still lurk and he'd be unable to protect her. As it stood, he'd already failed at protecting her, so a part of him figured it was for the best despite how he burned from it. Jacob would never see her again.

Or so he thought, because there she stood, as petite and confident as ever, thick kinky hair blowing in the wind with his necklace layered over a simple black choker.

Genesis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a first glance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a quick update; i couldn't get this scene out of my head. it's short because i reached a point and realized there was no further for me to go for this chapter. enjoy x

She was even more beautiful than he remembered. You would think after all these years, Jacob would have learned how to move, or at the very least speak. But no, there he stood, stuck and staring - all over again. This time, she was here and he still couldn't move. Words wouldn't come to him; it was as though they had ceased to exist. No matter how hard he willed it, even going as far as to beg his wolf (which ignored him plainly), he was as mum as the sun was bright.

Genesis never looked his way, never looked up from the phone she frowned at. Even if she had, she wouldn't have seen him camouflaged amidst the trees nearly half a mile away. To see her eyes would have been nice, though. As it were, she sat on the steps, glaring at her phone as if the police station was the last place she wanted to be. Jacob wondered why this would be her first stop of all places. _Was __this her first stop? _How long had she been in town, and why hadn't she come to see him? Did she blame him as much as he blamed himself?

Before he could continue his litany of questions, Charlie Swan and her mother exited the station; Billy would kill Jacob if he ever learned that his son rarely called the woman Ms. Knight. The two were laughing: her face bore the brightest smile, one that Jake had not seen in three years. Charlie himself held that touch of awkwardness in his stance that always revealed his attractions. A feature Genesis had cottoned on to as well, throwing her mother and the chief what had to be the loudest disgruntled look Jacob had ever seen. Silent as it may have been, it was enough to make both parents stop and look appropriately chastised.

Her mother quickly murmured something about needing to get home, so Charlie pulled Genesis up into a tight hug. Jake was just out of earshot and couldn't make out the man's whispered words, wolfy powers be damned. It wasn't long before Ms. Knight was bustling her daughter back to that same old car sitting just a few yards away in the parking lot. It was still a dusty cream just with a few added scrapes and dents that came with years of neglect and age. It made this moment feel even more surreal and impossible than it already did.

Jacob was warm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who has left kudos so far! leave comments if you feel so inclined - it makes my day, haha


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enter our favorite vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing Edward really lends me to prose. i hope to delve even deeper than this.

In all the time he'd known the wolf, never had Edward considered him to be so unobservant; distracted. Jacob's thoughts were everywhere, but they centered on the girl he'd just seen with Chief Swan and another Black woman he presumed was the girl's mother. Genesis Knight, if Jacob's thoughts were useful for anything at the moment. Edward wondered why Jacob was so preoccupied with the girl; he had only seen the boy obsess over Bella and cars, after all, like a weird amalgamation of himself and Rosalie.

To shake that terrible thought, Edward refocused on the girl in the forefront of Jacob's mind. Who was she and how could she scramble the wolf's head even more than his Bella? All Edward could glean from the boy himself was "incident" and "my fault," which, while telling him lots, also told him very little. Jacob's thoughts had never been so fuzzy, and it was becoming increasingly frustrating for the vampire to be so unsure of his purported enemy's inclinations. And, oddly, he was uncomfortable with how melancholic the thoughts he _could_ hear sounded.

"What's got you so pensive, dog?"

Despite how far off he seemed, Jacob was quick to respond, not sparing a physical flinch - of course - but his tone was harried and flustered, clearly taken off guard, "Leech - how long have you been there? What do you want?"

And now the wolf's thoughts were back to their regularly scheduled programming: himself, but shifted and tearing into marble statues akin to Edward and the rest of the Cullens, Bella, flush and smiling - happy with him - and the Rabbit, purring as he drove instead of its usual puttering as he rode down the slick roads of Forks. There was a falsified feel to these thoughts, Edward noticed, as if they were ephemeral and trying hard not fade. He was sure if he could actually touch them, they'd slip right through his fingers. He tried, reached out with a mental grip, and what he encountered could only be compared to a thinning plastic film, withering and shrinking, a protective barrier falling victim to an attack on its environment. Edward wondered if Jacob's thoughts had always felt so inauthentic, and he'd simply never paid it any mind. He worried about what was wearing down the wolf's defenses as well; it certainly wasn't him.

"Well, bloodsucker? You got _anything_ to say for yourself?"

An impossible smirk graced Edward's typically drawn face; this was the hotheaded Quileute he knew. With a chuckle, short-lived and dusty, he replied, "Just making sure Chief Swan is alright. Bella's been worried about him. She thinks he's keeping secrets."

For a brief second, Jacob's mind flickered back to the girl and her mother before, but why would Charlie keep them secret from Bella? It seemed rather innocuous to the vampire, besides the police chief's apparent desire for Ms. Knight. Maybe he doesn't want his daughter to know he's dating again - ridiculous, honestly, Renee has remarried and travels the country with her new husband and Bella remains unfazed.

"He's fine, you can tell Bells to relax. I see him on my patrols everyday and he's perfectly safe, not keeping any secrets or sneaking around like some rebel teenager."

Edward couldn't help himself: "Rebellious."

"Bite me, Cullen."

A pause; it wasn't particularly tense - their banter gets much worse than this, practically caustic, if Edward's being fair. But he feels like pushing, like prying into Jacob with a crowbar. Graceless. So he goes there.

"I don't think Genesis would like it if I killed you, wolf. Don't y-..."

He's got a face full of fur, growls, and raised hackles before he could finish his taunt. Admittedly, he didn't think the girl was quite this much of a hot button topic for the wolf. So, Edward laid in the mulch beneath him, feeling the dampness seep into his clothes as Jacob snapped and snarled in his face. He knew eventually the shifter would calm and back off. For now, he listened. 

_They're watching her! I'll tear his head off before they even catch her scent - treaty be damned! The bloodsuckers will not destroy her in the same way they have Bella; she will not know the same doomed fate. You hear me, leech! I'll have you and your entire rotting family roasting in a fucking pit if you so much as glance in her direction! She's off limits._

Edward had not predicted such rage from the wolf. It was rather unwarranted, rash, and thoughtless - as a lot of Jacob's gut reactions tended to be. The girl was still in high school and she couldn't very well attend on the reservation. Who would keep her safe from the monsters that went thump in the dark if not his family? The wolves couldn't be in town all the time.

"You'll need someone to protect her at Forks High, Jacob. If she's so important. Do release me and use your head. I would never break the treaty for something so foolish, and especially not for a human I've never even met. None of my _rotting family_ would."

With a huff, Jacob trotted off deeper into the woods, and Edward realized the sheer mass of the wolf for the first time, now that it was removed from his person. If he had still needed for breath, he'd have been gasping for it, certainly. Instead, he stood swiftly, dusting his shoulders and staring at the impression he'd left in the soil with mild disgust. Alice would be livid at the stains sure to be left in his clothes after this tussle - the dry cleaner would have questions. Maybe he should just toss them. Does Jacob have a change of clothes hidden in some bush out there? He hoped so, this conversation would be awkward if the native was bare during.

The boy and his pack are quite resourceful, he knew, so Edward was sure there were stashes of shorts at the very least, hidden throughout the entire expanse of the forest. He'd seen Emmett in a pair of the angry one's cutoffs after a nasty run in with a bear once. He could only figure that his brother found the bottoms somewhere in a tree or buried in the ground. They had still smelled of the earth, musty and reborn.

A rustle to his left alerted him of Jacob's return. He was fully clothed and his cheeks were flushed, but the vampire was unsure if it was from embarrassment or anger. Knowing the wolf, it could very well be both. Youth could be so wily like that. Bemusedly, Edward realized that observing Jacob was so unlike watching Bella. He was so responsive, expressive, alive. Even now, he kicked the earth and scrubbed the back of his neck and the top of his shorn head, clearly frustrated, uncertain.

When Edward left Bella, despite the emotional turmoil she experienced, that day in the forest she remained unmoving, imploring only with her doe eyes and soft words, of which there were few. Jacob, his entire being sang with his discomfort. His thoughts raced, his arms and jaw twitched, his legs shuffled. The blood in his cheeks bloomed even as it warmed to a boiling point everywhere else.

Edward was intrigued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i write the beginnings of chapters as they come to mind and then finish them in one go later. i've sat on the first three paragraphs of this chapter for almost a week now. i hope you liked what i came up with.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well, isn't this different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late upload, i can't believe it's been two weeks. this chapter was harder to write for me, and i hope it doesn't jump out too much

He felt feverish, burning up from the inside out. His heart throbbing to an unnamed tune - Jake distantly wondered if the man before him could hear it. His blood was pulsing under his skin like a too fresh bruise, begging to be attended to, even if it meant more pain. A sore eager to fester and ooze with bitter embarrassment. He'd shown his hand and his every nerve stood at attention with it. 

Jacob felt like an idiot, and words escaped him yet again. He'd wait for Edward to flay him; call him a dumb dog, tell him to stop chasing dreams forever out of his reach, 'She's just another Bella, wolf.'

"I wouldn't say that. I fear your wardrobe couldn't withstand another sudden shift."

The vampire irked him thoroughly. Something about him was so innately snide - and he _smelled_: sickly sweet, like the sterile antiseptic of a hospital covered with the synthetic scent of rose. It choked Jacob sometimes, followed him into his dreams, sleeping and awake. it was haunting, and he resented Edward and his clan for covering his tiny town in the stench. It felt like fresh air no longer existed.

"Focus, wolf."

Right. Genesis. What could Jacob possibly trust the vampire with? So, he wondered aloud, hesitant, "Would you actually protect her? Or did you just want me to leave your head on your shoulders?" 

A part of him wanted to snarl, growl and frighten Edward away, but he wasn't angry anymore. The air had left his sails - how could he protect her if they still didn't attend the same school. Plus, the leech was stubborn, Jacob had bared every single tooth and snapped his jowls centimeters away from Edward's golden eyes to absolutely no avail. Not a flinch, a wince, or a yelp, only a soft _oof_ when the pale boy - _man? _\- hit the damp earth - nothing but a release of air he didn't need, a breath he probably didn't even notice he was holding. Jacob was utterly frustrated with this entire interaction already. 

"I know you don't trust me or my family -"

"I like the pixie."

"Alice-"

"And the Doc."

"Let me speak, wolf," and so Jacob fell silent, something in Edward's gaze was imploring and impatient. He'd never noticed how much feeling Cullen's eyes held.

"I will ensure your girl remains unharmed and well. I'll even enlist Alice to assist, since you admire her so. She can help Genesis make friends. As long as Bella loves you, this family will protect you and yours," Edward was sincere, never looking away from the young shifter. This felt too important to sully with their feud, which left Jacob no choice but to take this offer in stride. 

With a nod, he stepped forward and extended his hand in thanks, taking the cold one's in turn. The chill didn't shock him as much as he thought it might, but it made him grimace nonetheless, reminding him of a promise he needed to make of his own, "You guys have stayed true to your word this long, I don't doubt that I can trust you, but know this: betray me in this, and it'll count as a breach of the treaty."

The hand in his flexed, an unconscious show of the vampire's discomfort. It was clear he had not considered what failing at this task would mean, the risk he'd put his family in. Jacob wouldn't back down from this, however. Genesis's safety outweighed the comfort of the Olympic Coven.

It's irrational, he knew this was irrational. This went against everything he and his pack believed in. To trust a den of vampires to keep a human safe was like throwing a stuck pig in a pit of starving lions. That analogy doesn't even make sense. Seeing Genesis for all of five minutes had caused him to lose his mind, obviously. Jacob just made a deal with Edward fucking Cullen. He must be nuts. Sam would be livid.

"He'll understand."

Jake found himself snapping to attention -_ when had Edward's grasp relaxed into such a gentle hold? - _and snatching his hand away. It felt markedly cooler than the rest of him, now. He imagined this is how it felt to be a normal temperature. It was strange, to feel neither hot nor cold. He was sure touching a vampire would make him freeze, but that was not what mattered here. 

"Stay out of my head, leech. I don't trust you that much."

That smirk was back, and Jake knew the bastard would never let this thoughts be. Edward would listen to his mind whenever he was close. No thought would be private or sacred when such a curious mind could hear. For once, though, Jacob wasn't perturbed by this notion. It's not like he was subtle to begin with, the vampire might as well know exactly what's running through his head. And if he was so comfortable going through the shifter's ruminations, he shouldn't hesitate to dive into Genesis's mind. _That could be put to good use._

"Sneaky, sneaky. I never said I'd spy for you."

"Whatever it takes to keep her safe, you'll do," Jake believed that with every fiber of his being. He's seen the lengths to which Edward has gone to protect the ones he loved - especially of the human variety. Plus, he knew Cullen wasn't that high on the moral compass to be above it. _Listening to a new girl's thoughts on the hell that is Forks High? That's prime entertainment._

"You can't think me that bored!"

Edward's stance was indignant, eyes wide and lips pursed, like this truly bothered him. But Jake prides himself on being smarter than he looks:

"You've been in high school for like eighty years. You're absolutely that fucking bored. And if I remember correctly, the only person in that school to ever catch your attention is the owner of the only mind you _can't _read. You're in need of some fresh material."

The vampire paused - Jake would say he tensed, except that would imply there was notable movement, a twinge in the musculature at the least, but the leech did the opposite. He simply stopped moving, his chest didn't even lift with another false breath. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was long enough for the wolf to know he'd hit the nail on the head, maybe a little more directly than expected. 

"You sure you can't hear my thoughts, too, Black?"

This startled a laugh out of him: there was no sarcasm tinging Cullen's voice this time, instead it was light, warm even. He was laughing, too. It was strange: they had never been so cordial, Bella's begging be damned. It sent a chilled spike through his chest; this was going on too long. Jake needed to get out of here before he lost his grip on reality further. Their business was settled, no need to cavort around with the guy. The pack was probably wondering where he was anyway.

"I'll let you know how she's faring at the end of the week, dog. Get back to your patrol."

And with a blink of an eye, the bane of his existence was gone.

Still a bastard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will most likely give some insight into genesis from her own perspective. i'm excited to see where she leads me


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> homecoming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy halloween! sorry this isn't spooky, haha

The air was heavy in Forks. It felt expectant, like when someone takes a half-court shot with ten seconds on the clock. Everyone's holding their breath, only the echoes of gym shoes squeaking against the linoleum disturbing the quiet. The ball feels like its stagnant in the air until the very last second and the buzzer rings, bringing the crowd to its feet in a frenzied uproar despite whether or not the shot succeeds. Except, in Forks, it seemed like the ball was still hanging in the air, everyone's breath going stale in their lungs, eager to exhale. When would they be free, how long til time runs out?

The anticipation crawled up her spine. The feeling flirted between a chill and a blooming warmth, like it couldn't tell what would happen either. Was this excitement or dread? Nostalgia or anxiety? Genesis thought it was familiar, and therefore comforting. It wouldn't be Forks if it didn't leave you confused. Memories of all the wonderfully odd things that had happened here suddenly immersed her. There was the time she and Jake got trapped in one of the coves off of La Push Beach when they were eleven.

_They were sure they'd heard something in the shadows during a Rez bonfire when they took off running to hide, unseen by any of the laughing adults. It never crossed their minds to tell even Billy that something was amiss. So, spooked, they hid among the rocks in one of the caverns, huddled together, listening for errant footsteps and strange noises. Genesis was freaked out, she always hated the dark, and Jake said building a fire would just attract attention. She held his hand for dear life; if this thing got them anyway she'd rip his arm off and beat the beast with it. That way both of them suffer. He'd just laughed her off and pulled her closer, "I'll always keep you safe," he promised._

_She believed him, and let herself relax as he told some of the tribe's folklore. She got so caught up in them all the time, and Jake knew it was the perfect distraction. Monsters couldn't hurt her as long as he told her the old Quileute legends. It was something about the cadence of his voice; the way even in the dark she could see his eyes light up as he spoke of the Spirit Chief, the Great Wolf. She wondered how true the stories were, how much of it was metaphor. Sharing a body with a wolf sounded insane and impossible to her, but so magnificent. She'd meant to ask when a light flashed in their eyes._

Genesis was squinting. Why would someone have their brights on? There are no clouds to be seen, which, strange for Forks. She should be running a tab.

"I think they want us to pull over, baby," her mother explained helpfully.

She's glad her face was so easy to read. She liked to be left alone and participate in as few interactions as possible. Thinking, dreaming, reminiscing... all that was much easier than trying to explain her thoughts, worries, and fears to another person. She'd much rather fantasize about her days in the fields with the boys of La Push, and occasionally Leah - a girl she remembered being very protective of her baby brother, whose name escaped Genesis. She remembered him, though: big head, tiny body, and the brightest smile you ever could see. He was really bubbly, and she recalled how hard it was to keep him quiet, much less still. One time, while they were playing a makeshift game of soccer, he ran off after a bunny, and she had been the only one to notice.

_The sun was brighter than it had been all summer; she was squinting even though she had her glasses on this time. Off to the side, Leah's little brother was just a shadow in the glare, darting off into the tree line - too deep into the forest. None of the boys were paying attention, neither was Leah, who stood wrapped in the game, waiting on Quil to try to break past her. The girl looked the most comfortable Genesis had ever seen her, like she really belonged with this ragtag group of boys - it was sweet._

_What wouldn't be sweet is the beat down Leah would give her if she let the little boy get lost in the woods. She'd murder her. So would Uncle Billy and Mrs. Clearwater; running after him was the only option Genesis had. Chasing him deeper into the trees, she could hear his giggles of "come back, lil bunny, come back!" God, she hated rabbits. She wanted to turn around so badly, get Jake or one of the bigger boys like Paul or Sam. Sam was the oldest and he was nice, he'd help her._

_"Bunny!"_

_He was too fast. If she turned back to get Sam the little boy would be really and truly lost. So, she gathered herself and trucked harder. She had to catch him or they'd both be in big trouble._

_"Get back here, Seth!"_

_Seth. His name was Seth, and he had caught the bunny. Its eyes were big and black and unreadable, and Genesis was freaked. She wanted to say bad words and run away - the thing looked soulless - but, she was relieved the boy was finally still and content to stay in one spot. No more running. She just wouldn't look the animal in the face. It was fine. They'd get back to the field soon. She was fine._

_She edged closer to the boy, holding out a shaking palm, "_ _Your sister is gonna be so mad. _ _C'mon, you can bring the bunny."_

_He gripped her hand in a tiny fist not much smaller than her own (she was eight, he was six), and asked the most important question of the day, "Which way, Genny?"_

_She cringed. Genny was such an ugly nickname - it's not even spelled correctly - but he was so cute, and his eyes were so big. She glanced at the rabbit again, the fidgeting was its only sign of discomfort, eyes still empty. Awful. She swallowed, looked to the sky, looked to her left, and looked to her right. Nothing but trees much too tall and far spread to see the end of. Which way do they go?_

_"Genesis? Seth?"_

_It was Jake! He had a great sense of direction, he could get them back to the field! She couldn't remember how many turns she'd taken, much less where she'd taken them, and Seth was six. Six-year-olds didn't know anything. That's why she was in this situation._

_"Jakey! I've got a bunny, Jakey!"_

_God, he was so pure. Were she and Jake like this when they were six? Weren't you supposed to be a big kid? Genesis tugged Seth towards where she'd heard Jacob's voice, hoping he'd at least get the cold-eyed beast away from her. Weren't rabbits supposed to play dead like a possum? That's what her mom said about the ones in the garden._

_"You guys ran off for a bunny?" At least Jake was laughing, the other two she could see as they got closer were very upset. Sam and Leah wore big frowns on their faces. She knew that look - it was the one her mom got when she came home in muddy clothes - disappointment. She didn't think it looked too good on a couple of twelve-year-olds._

_"Really, Seth, a bunny," Leah was incredulous, and rightfully so. He could've gotten really hurt. All the Elders said the forest was too dangerous._

_Genesis wanted to keep her name clean, her voice shaking, "I saw him run off and followed him. I made sure he didn't get too far, I swear."_

_She felt caught, like she was in trouble, and it made her nervous. Just as nervous as the animal in little Seth's arms made her feel. It felt heavy and greasy, and like she'd never be free. Her eyes burned._

_"It's okay, Gen. We know you were just trying to help. Come get me next time, okay?"_

_Sam had knelt in front of her as the bunny chaser went running to show his sister his prize, babbling about how it hopped and how Genny and him moved so fast, were they bunnies too? It was distracting, but Sam held her hand and Jake had migrated to her side, his hand warm on her shoulder, centering. Leah was peering over at them curiously, wondering what had the little girl so stressed._

"Stop grinding your teeth, Genesis. Nothing to be so upset about," her mom's voice rang through the car, and she was in the present again. Her teeth ached, and there was a man standing at her window. Too close for comfort, but he smelled familiar, like men's cologne from Macy's and waffle fries. Chief Charlie. His mustache was much smaller now that she was older.

He smiled at her, "You and your mom should stop by the station for a few minutes. It's only down the road. I wanna see ya and not interrupt traffic."

She's glad he didn't flash his blue light at them earlier: she finds them discomforting. She smiled at him briefly, thinking about all the fishing trip she went on with him, Billy, and Jake. A few minutes at the station wouldn't hurt, her old house would still be there. With a nod of sanction from her, he walked back to his car and led the way.

Staring at the slowly darkening sky, thin clouds drifting slowly in, Genesis relaxed into her seat and smiled wider than she ever had since that day. It was good to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> genesis has a lot to say, so we might stick w her for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> growing up with a wolf cub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been so long - i said i would do nanowrimo, rip to that. enjoy, y'all, genesis missed you

Parents spend _a lot _of time talking about nothing. They flip between short, monosyllabic sentences in the guise of small talk and long-winded diatribes about the goings-on in their families' lives for the sake of catching up. Typically, these talks don't bother Genesis, but her mom and Charlie have these poignant pauses, heavy and longing, and, god, it's insufferable. Embarrassing really. Nobody ever wants to see their parents flirt, and especially not with the man they grew up calling uncle.

Genesis only acknowledged it the once, throwing up a disgruntled glare at them from the steps of the police station. It would be enough to chastise them into silence for a while, or at least stop them from being so blatant. Feeling satisfied, she turned her head back to her phone and did what any other bored teen would do: scroll through every app on the device. This handy tech was a luxury, and had become a beacon of opportunity for her. When she needs to be heard, her phone was always there and capable to be as loud as _mechanically_ possible.

"Baby, are you ready to go? You look a lil tired."

Amazing phone aside, her mom could hear her even when she was silent and still. It was a gift she hoped she'd inherit. To know your child so well must feel like hitting the parenting jackpot. Ms. Knight was Genesis's hero - so with eyes full of warmth, she glanced up and nodded a little sleepily. Something about this town made her soft.

She stood as her mom and Charlie exchanged some last few pleasantries, gazing around at the stretches of forest surrounding the police station. The trees seemed to be watching her with equal interest. The feeling of spirited calm overcame her again, followed with the slightest spike of anticipation. She would have to enter the forest again someday soon, and this time she'd be protected.

Forks couldn't harm her anymore. This was her home and it was welcoming her with open arms, if not with just a bit of trepidation. There were people waiting for her, ready to accept her back into their hearts: her family. Much had happened here in her absence, and the air told her she was sorely missed - grieved. But, she'd returned, and the shock of it was still traveling. She could feel it echoing in slow drifts around her. Her mom had warned her, told her that nobody expected her to come back here; she had nothing to prove.

This wasn't about strength for Genesis, though. This was about unfinished business and an abandoned life. This town she once knew played heavy on her mind even as she was pulled out of her slouch and into Charlie's arms. She squeezed tightly, kissing his cheeks and taking in his promise of continued safety, eternally grateful for the man who held her first when she'd found her way home the last time.

She waved and smiled fondly to him as her mom bustled her to the waiting car she'd forgotten to look for three years ago. As she buckled in, she thought of the boy who never showed. Wondered, as the trees flew by, if he ever thought of her too. Clutching the moon pendant at her neck, she knew he had; she'd meant the world to him.

Jake had fought so fiercely for Genesis in every right. When they first met, she and her mother were seeking refuge with Embry's mother, Tiffany. Both she and Embry were considered outsiders: he a Makah, and she some little Black girl with an East coast accent. She was only six, but she knew her accent was from Chicago, thank you very much. That brevity endeared her to Jacob quickly, just as Embry's bravado did: "I may be Makah by blood, but I'm Quileute by heart!" (If only he'd known then that he'd find his ancestors to be in both tribes.) Jacob would run around with them in tow. They'd play in the water, on the sand, and amongst the trees freely until someone came and reminded them who didn't belong. Jacob wasn't too big, or even very loud, but he never hesitated to yell at and fight back the other kids on the Rez, especially older boys like Paul.

Genesis distinctly recalls that particular jackass saying something about them needing to go back to the gutter when Jake climbed up a rock twice his size and jumped to tackle the boy with an impressive roar. It was the first time she'd ever seen Paul afraid. She gave a full-bellied laugh, a god forsaken chortle, for a complete minute before the boy scrambled away from the tiny beast boy. Jake had smiled with every tooth in his mouth, his eyes twinkling at her with pride. Somehow, she felt as if she'd done something awe-inspiring instead. Her mom would later say Jacob always looked at her like she'd hung the moon in the sky. Sometimes, Genesis supposes she had.

As they pull up to their old home, she remembers the day Sarah Black died. Or really, the next morning. Her mom had shaken her awake gently, sat her up and held her close. She'll never forget the way her mom whimpered and shivered as she explained Jake's mom hadn't made it home the night before. That she was gone and the entire tribe was feeling her loss.

Genesis felt it just as deeply. Ms. Black had held her through nightmares, baked her cookies, and came to her volleyball games. She'd cried with the girl the first time a local called her a slur. She'd bandaged all the cuts and bruises when Ms. Knight was busy with work. Genesis had taken to calling her 'mama' casually because the title had fit so perfectly. Another protector, another guide, another mother.

Ms. Black had given her the same look Jacob always had when the endearment first slipped her tongue, eyes bright and shiny with joy. It was the thought of those eyes, warm and so deep they seemed endless, that sprung a nine-year-old Genesis into action. One set of those familiar brown eyes may have closed forever, but the other was still alive and well - in need of something to keep them twinkling.

She had tugged her mother upright, ignoring their state of undress - matching nightgowns, embarrassing in retrospect - and dragged her to their beat up beige sedan. They needed to get to the reservation and Genesis needed to get to her Jake. _He had to be feeling alone and helpless, left to wonder if he could've saved his mom._

Genesis remembers never speaking to her own mom that morning. It was the first time she'd realized the woman's superpower. Ms. Knight had glanced at her daughter once after they'd stood and knew. She'd driven straight to the Rez, her brown skin gleaming with tear tracks and pulled taut with grief as she held her child's hand tightly in her own. Genesis was so like her, quiet and determined - fierce in a world that had given her no other option. She'd known as heartbroken as the girl was, she just wanted to get to her friend. So, she drove silently, eyes focused on the road and mind focused on the destination.

When they'd reached Billy Black's home, Genesis flew out of the car, but never went towards the wooden abode. Instead, she took off towards the beach: there was a cluster of rocks hidden along the coastline that sat just high enough to avoid high tide and just low enough that it could be easily climbed even by kids. Ms. Black had taken Jacob and her there to stare up at the clouds and, when they were good, at the nighttime stars. It had been one of her favorite places on the Rez, and Gen knew it'd be the only place she would find Jacob.

_He looked smaller than she'd ever seen him. Huddled at the top of the boulder, head hidden between his knees, was her best friend, shaking with emotion. The closer she got, the clearer it became that he was sobbing. A pained and cruel sound, like the tears were punishing him instead of relieving his suffering. Genesis's heart shook and crumbled a little more with every upheaval, watching with wide eyes as he caved in on himself. She expected tears, screaming, even for him to hit things in a mourning rage, but this simple act of crushed grieving was sobering. This was not something she could calm. She could only be there as he bore his soul to the ocean's beating waves._

_Clumsily, she climbed her way up the boulder. The remnants of the morning tide had made the rock slimy, but she paid it no mind in her eagerness. Her hands and toes slipped on algae and moss, and she vaguely hoped she didn't have an allergic reaction after this - Mama always gave her a Claritin before they went climbing, but Mama was gone. Now it was just her and Jake, and it was up to them to protect each other. She wondered vaguely if he thought to carry a pill on him; probably not, even she hadn't thought of it, so why would he. God, she couldn't believe how hard it was to climb this thing on her own. A few more hustles and she'd be beside him, just a few more moments._

_"I'm here. I made it. Come here, bubs, you're shivering. Not that fast, I just got here please don't knock me off!"_

_And just like that, fear flashed across Jake's sweet brown face, burning hot with tears and pulled tight much like her mother's. His moves slowed deliberately as he reached to steady her on the flat plateau at the top of the boulder before yanking Genesis into his arms. He held her like she'd disappear into thin air - it reminded her how her mom had cuddled her close after they took her dad in the police car back when she was six. She didn't understand then, and she wasn't too sure of why it was happening now, neither of these people could ever lose her. Now wasn't the time to say that, though, just like it hadn't been then. Instead, she pulled him just as tight and said, "I miss her."_

_Together they cried, for hours on end, clutching each other wordlessly. Jacob was no longer tucking his face away or glancing furtively at the water, looking for a means of escape. He turned completely into Genesis, like she was a beacon calling him to shore, to home, safety, and warmth. She found solace in this time with him, like a weight was being lifted, but only barely, as if it would come back in due time. For now, they'd be each other's anchors, keeping their lives and hearts afloat._

_"You two have to eat. Come down, please," called Billy, looking drawn and empty as far as she could tell when she tore her head up from Jake's shoulder. The man was gutted, but she hadn't the words to explain at the time._

_She did have the words to tell her best friend that his father was right. She nudged and pushed at him until he sat upright and stretched out a hand. She'd keep him grounded even when they were off this rock and away from unsteady waters. It was getting dark and she doubted that he had eaten at all that day. She glanced up at him in earnest, hoping her eyes were as imploring and determined as she was trying to make them. She just needed him to trust her with this._

_And trust her he did, he gripped her hand in his and flashed her a small grin, personal and just for her. Then, he started the way down the slippery boulder: ready to catch her if she fell. They would be alright._

"You've been zoning out all day, smiling and grimacing, it's starting to worry me. Should I call your therapist? Do you need a chat?"

Genesis found herself looking at her mom, her shoulders bouncing with silent laughter in the middle of their crowded living room which was currently housing a multitude of boxes. She shook her head gently and pointed towards her old room, continuing to laugh as she headed that way.

Her mom was dramatic, and she had work to do. She had school on Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it won't be a month and a half before the next one, i swear!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an unfamiliar heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told y'all

Edward was floating. He distantly wondered if this was what astral projection felt like, but that couldn't be right. His feet were still on the ground, he was even walking - running really, the trees were blurring together in his rush. It just felt like he wasn't touching the earth anymore, which was unusual even when he used his vampiric speed. No, there was something wrong with his hand. It had yet to cool down to the normal frigid temperature his body operated at. It was strange, and he couldn't tear his attention away from the sensation. His body was on autopilot, heading towards the manor he called home while his mind focused in on the appendage in question. He could feel himself slowing down, an unconscious choice, needing to buy time to gather his mind and figure out this peculiar physiological phenomenon.

It's just - his hand should be icy by now, he was sure of it. He lifted it just to take a glance, maybe he was hurt, missing a piece of crystallized flesh? But, no, it was just as porcelain and undamaged as it always was, not even flushed a bit pink as he thought it might be. It was a foolish notion admittedly, he was still a vampire after all. The little blood flowing through him couldn't afford to pool in places that get a little warm or cold. He wasn't human anymore, and he couldn't believe he let some residual heat trick him into having some sort of hope. That sort of foolhardy dreaming is meant for monsters with heartbeats.

_Is the wolf's hand still cool, I wonder?_

This was consuming him. He must be mad. Who cares if his hand is still warm, only ten minutes have passed, it'll fade - homeostasis and all that. Like Black said, he's been in school for nearly eighty years. He's learned a thing or two. There's no point in obsessing over this because it's simply a fleeting feeling. He won't even remember this in two decades - probably, if one can assume. It's just because the damn wolves run so hot they might as well be aflame - except Edward has walked through actual fires and cooled off in seconds. That's besides the point. He has to get home and talk to Alice.

He promised the wolf he'd get her to befriend the girl, but first he has to convince his darling sister this was worth her time. Except, of course, she was waiting for him to the left of the doorway. Her eyes were flighty, nose turnt just so, lips pursed in a way that let him know she was feeling willful. 

"The answer is no."

A coincidence does not happen twice. Has he been thinking aloud all afternoon? Why is it everyone seems to know his every thought? He was the mind reader here, and had never successfully projected his thoughts to another in his century of existence. 

His eyes settled on his smallest sister who sat at the very top of the stairs next to his bedroom, incredulous and a tad accusatory. She had to be up to something.

"Stop screwing your face up like that, Edward! We may not wrinkle but our faces certainly freeze. I know you will not keep up the regimen to smooth it all out either. Those Korean skincare products can get costly, and I won't let you waste them!"

"Firstly, our skin is in permanent stasis just like the rest of our bodies so those products would have absolutely no effect regardless of how often I employ it, Alice. Secondly, what did you see?"

Her nose twitched in feigned confusion and she hemmed out, "What makes you think I had a vision?"

Her mind was filled with images of Jasper, silver moons, and black lace, overlaid with a loud and offkey rendition of and old Fletcher Henderson song. Edward couldn't remember the name of the song too well at the moment; Alice only broadcasted big band music like this when she _really_ didn't want him in her head. Music from when she was initially turned often sullied her mood.

"Alice, did you see a young girl by the name of Genesis in this premonition?"

"Haven't a clue what you're going on about, big brother."

"I promised Black we'd protect her. She'll need a friend and he trusts you the most."

"He calls me 'Shortie', and he reeks of wet dog, why on Earth would I help him? Why are you?"

He knew the correct answer was Bella. His sister's eyes told him that she knew it wasn't the full truth. He wasn't exactly sure _why_ he was so willing to do this. If the girl got hurt, the entire coven would pay the price because he ran his mouth to that godforsaken wolf. But, he loved Bella. She loved Jacob. Jacob feels protective of this complete stranger. Except, she wasn't a stranger to the shifter - her mere presence was enough to overwhelm every fiber of the boy's being. Edward felt equally pulled to her from the intensity of Black's passion. He had to know her too. What was it about her that could consume a werewolf as obstinate as Jacob Black to such an extent?

"I'm doing this for Bella. You should too. Happy Jake means a happy Bella."

She was frowning at him; he was a liar and she knew it. She had seen something, something about this girl. Something that would affect him. Alice would never tell him.

"I'm not going to befriend her just for you two to spy on her. I suspect she'll have enough on her plate with you digging through her mind. Genesis will make friends all on her own. I don't fit in that particular picture. Not in the way you want me to at least, Edward. You need another plan. Good luck!"

And she was gone, completely absent from their home. Her first thought of the afternoon telling him she was off to shop with Bella while he thought of new ideas to spy on _Genny Dearest_. He thought the diminutive to be quite ugly. The name 'Genny' had spelled itself out in his mind and it was incredibly unflattering, made the girl sound as old as he truly was. He'd have to make sure Alice didn't popularize the nickname to his family or anyone in town. No sane person would enjoy being called that, best to make sure Genesis didn't have to endure the embarrassment.

Something niggled at the back of his mind about this particular bout of musing. He did not know this girl, and yet he was preparing to protect her - it was from something frivolous, sure, but the fact that he felt the need to defend her so preemptively was abnormal. All he had agreed to was making sure she did not get hurt by some roaming nomadic vampires or some bumbling human boy at Forks High. He had said nothing about preventing her embarrassment. He knew he wouldn't let people make a fool of her, though. That would be ungentlemanly.

Should he befriend her personally? That hadn't been part of the deal, but with Alice's refusal what choice did he have? Rosalie would rather eat her own head, Emmett would be too focused on Rosalie, and Jasper was completely out of the question. He promised to keep her safe, and with Jasper still, for all intents and purposes, adjusting to the 'vegetarian' lifestyle, it'd be too much of a risk. That left him or, he supposes, Bella, but he had no desire to make his girlfriend privy to the promise he made to her best friend. Jacob hadn't mentioned her when they'd shaken hands.

The warmth still sat in his palm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was incredibly hard to write, so we're going straight to school next chapter lmao


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward experiences new sensations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all at least it wasn't a full month this time, okay.

Edward had never stopped feeling odd. His palm had begun to itch, and for some unfathomable reason he was impulsively swallowing as if he still salivated. He's decided that a dry, bobbing throat is one of the most strange and uncomfortable feelings he's ever experienced. Not even being turned felt as wrong as this, but he could not stop. Everything felt sharp to him - hard edged and stabbing into him from all directions. Walking through the loud, cramped, god awful halls of Forks High was not making this any easier on him.

Jasper was staring at him with an intensity that always denoted when someone was feeling an emotion so strongly that it was perplexing. Edward hadn't felt like such a science experiment since Bella first transferred to Forks High. He couldn't even hear what his brother was thinking because the empath was repeating the U.S. Constitution at an alarmingly rapid rate. Which did nothing to ease his spirit. He thought maybe he should talk to Carlisle as he climbed out of Emmet's massive Jeep; his father would know what to do.

"Carlisle is in Alaska on a medical retreat, remember, big brother?"

He must be thinking aloud; it simply does not make sense that both Alice and the wolf can be in his head at all times.

"Go to class, Alice."

_Why do you need to speak to Carlisle, Edward?_

Now the man forgets the Constitution.

"I plead the fifth, Jasper."

_Why did you ride with us instead of driving Bella today?_

Bella. Edward had completely forgotten, his mind was consumed with other things, other people. He had walked right passed his Volvo this morning, hadn't he? Thinking about how to introduce himself to Genesis without alerting his family. Rosalie would kill him if he brought another human home. Would Jasper be able to handle her scent? He'd been doing quite well at school, and he's gotten way better with Bella and no one's scent can rival hers.

"Edward?"

Right, Bella. Her eyes were wide and concerned, her face as flat and beautiful as ever.

"Where were you this morning, you didn't answer your phone?"

"I was otherwise preoccupied. Driving with me wouldn't have been safe today anyway, Bella. Sorry."

"You don't have to lie to me, you know."

This is probably the most open he'd been in at least a month's time, but he supposes he is hiding one thing from her. Genesis. Where is she? New kids typically make the teenage minds go wild, and Edward hadn't heard a peep.

"Is it Victoria? She's back right?"

Since when did Alice listen to him? She actually left, stole Jasper too, their heads were disappearing into the crowd going to the east halls. Rosalie's blonde hair was bobbing around the west, which meant Emmett wasn't too far behind. He was alone to deal with Bella's penchant need for answers with no available distractions. God, his hand was distracting.

"Edward?"

"We should go to class, Bella."

And so he led the way, grabbing her hand absently, only to feel an uncomfortable heat rise in the palm. He felt himself tense, but it was minute and unnoticeable, expecting his girlfriend to comment on the sudden warmth. She was unmoved, so he continued to weave through the crowded steps towards Chemistry. Discreetly, he switched to her other side, pretending to save her from a fast-opening locker. The experiences he was having were beginning to hurtle past odd, but now was not the time to panic. Instead, he focused on what he could control, and listened for any news of Genesis, or better yet the sound of her own thoughts. Maybe Jacob had a point: he was bored.

"Is it her? Is she back?"

"Alice has seen nothing of her, you know that. I swore I'd tell you everything I learn. I am a man of my word, Bella."

She hung her head, a sullen air surrounding her. She hated to be admonished, but he was in no mood to console her. His palm seemed to be sweating, and his throat was too dry. Could people hear it every time he swallowed? He bet his siblings could.

_There are a lot fewer kids with long-suffering attitudes and dead eyes than I expected to return to._

A shock zipped down Edward's spine: straightening him up until he stood at full height, eyes searching for the owner of that thought. This caused Bella's head to lift as well, gazing at him in question before darting her own eyes around to find whatever he may be looking for unsuccessfully. There was a paranoid feeling about her that hadn't been there before he began to pursue her. It laid a heavy stone of guilt in his gut every time that eager fear rallied her.

_There's one, all angsty and woe-is-me. That shade of auburn is an interesting choice for an emo kid. Can't judge, my hair was fire engine red right after I left here. True sign of a troubled soul, innit? And, holy shit, is that Uncle Chuck's kid?!_

You would think screaming in your mind would make no noise - that when a mind reader was listening in the volume and pitch would be stagnant - but it's as loud and aggravating as it is when you yell aloud. It feels like his brain balloons out for a second when he's listening to someone shout in their thoughts. It's overwhelming - did she really call him an 'emo kid'? Rude. Just like her cruddy wolf friend - does she know Jacob is wolf? Where is she?

_He's a curious one. Cute too. Becca chose well. Wonder if we have any classes together._

He wondered the same. He should probably tell her that 'Uncle Chuck's kid' is named Bella and not Becca at some point too. Where the hell is she?

"Who are you looking for? We need to actually go into class, you know?"

He nodded distantly, Bella was right. Class comes first. Maybe Genesis will be in there with them. They were learning about covalent bonds today, he thinks. This class always gives students a hard time; if she's in here I can offer to help.

_What's this kid's name again? Mike? Wonder if he knows where APUSH is._

Of course not. Maybe she's a junior - Jake didn't mention an age, but Edward's sure she's a year younger than Bella too.

"Mr. Cullen?"

It never fails. He always gets caught in this exact situation. He should really learn how to block out other people's thoughts while in class. Or at least how to fake paying attention - it's been eighty years, for pete's sake.

"Can you say the question again, Mr. Banno? I think I misheard you."

The vaguely unimpressed look teachers gave him was the bane of his existence some days, "What is the molecular weight of CH3COOH?"

"Acetic acid is 60 g/mol."

Bella was staring at him again. He didn't have any more answers for her this time than he did last year when they were in this same circumstance. I don't even think she knows who Genesis is. Her knowing Chief Swan well enough to call him Uncle, but not knowing his daughter's name tells me they didn't interact much, if at all. Bella did mention that until last year she hadn't been in Forks since she was 4 years old.

_I wonder what they fought about? They're normally all The Notebook with their love._

Edward's eyes darted to a student two rows behind him and Bella, just in time to catch him and three other kids staring at the two of them. The requisite jump and look away followed shortly thereafter. Nothing was wrong with him and Bella; he was just quiet today. Nobody used to care when he was reserved before! They thought him mysterious and aloof. Now one odd move, and he and Bella are on the fritz again. Can't he just have an off day?

_I've never seen his leg bounce before. He must be super upset. Is he going to dump her? Did she already dump him?_

Jessica Stanley is insane and jumps to conclusions more than an over-excited fangirl online, but Edward did find himself gripping his own thigh and forcing it still. How had he not noticed? Leg bouncing doesn't seem like a voluntary action. Why is his body behaving in such ways? He can't remember the last time he felt like this. If he could still get migraines, one would be throbbing right at his temple.

"Edward! You're grinding your teeth! When did you last hunt," Bella whispered urgently, gripping his forearm in her hand.

He counted his blessings that she didn't grab his hand. He couldn't handle the burning sensation again at this moment. He was overwhelmed as it was.

_Is this where Honors Chem is? Looks, like I'm early - oh! There's auburn boy and Becca! Why's he look so nervous?_

His eyes darted to the glass panel in the class door, and there she was. Genesis - finally. Her brown eyes met his, earnest and a little concerned, and she flashed him a smile so warm he worried he may never return to his comfortable frigidity. Except, his body did not tense as he expected: Bella's hand loosened on his arm, the air in the room relaxed, and he found himself letting out an easy sigh. He couldn't remember the last time he took a breath of relief.

Nervous. She made him nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think Edward made me nervous???????? this was SO hard because he was making ME anxious which made me not want to write it anymore but i did it dammit - i don't love it so we're going Genesis next time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> genesis is intrigued, and a little freaked

Auburn kid is weird. He is also the most Forks-esque kid she'd encountered since her return - which, admittedly, Genesis hadn't been back long and she hasn't actually even met him. He smiled at her though, which was nice. He doesn't seem like the type to smile often. This grin though, it looked as if it genuinely lifted a physical weight from his shoulders. It was familiar and soft, not as rough edged and tight as she thought his smile might be. Y'know, all tortured and forced like his aura presents. He didn't even relax around Becky from what Genesis can see through the class door's window pane. 

Speaking of the plain girl, Bex was looking directly at her as well, her brow creased in the slightest pinch of pensiveness. Genesis was sincerely hoping Rebecca was actually the girl's name and these nicknames weren't way off base. She'd never actually met her and wasn't as confident in her recollection of Charlie's daughter like she was with baby Seth. Something was niggling in the back of her head telling her she was unbelievably wrong, but for now she would stand up in her truth. Maybe not call her Becca to her face, though for sure. It doesn't even seem like she remembers Genesis anyway. 

There was no recognition in those brown eyes, not like the surprisingly golden eyes of her boyfriend. A fact that makes little sense to Genesis because she's _sure_ she has never met this particular brand of small town white boy. She would absolutely remember a face like that - how the fuck are his eyes golden? That one blonde boy in her history class had eyes the same color, but he was way more intense than Auburn over there. _Wonder if they're related; that has to be genetic right?_

Auburn gave a lil scoff, a lil chuckle at just the right moment that caught Genesis's eye. It's like he heard her, but that's a reach if she's ever seen one. She's over 30 feet away and thinking in her head, he couldn't hear her if he wanted to - if she wanted him to, even. Which she didn't, honest! The only connections she intends to create and have in this town are on the Rez, and maybe with the other few Black kids in Forks. Her mom made it clear she was not to be in town without at least Jake, though, so that might get tabled. Jake never played well with townies.

_I swear to god Auburn just nodded like he agreed with me. I must be losing my mind. _

Just as her frustration had begun to build and she had started to worry that classes at Forks High lasted a little too long, the bell rang. Students flooded the hall from every direction, and if she hadn't been standing right outside her next class, she would have been lost in the sea of dank pubescent bodies. The thought alone is something that makes her stomach flip in distaste, being touched by strangers is so disconcerting. 

In the corner of her eye, she could see a pale hand hovering over her shoulder, as if it had stopped mid-movement. As if the owner of said hand suddenly realized maybe grabbing the new kid unprovoked wasn't wise or cool. Genesis kept still, having an idea of who it was, and striving to keep her head clear. She had to know.

_Hey, thanks for not touching me._

"I recognize that it's a little rude to just go around grabbing at people," came a smooth voice in reply. 

_It's so loud out here. Can you even hear me? _

He froze, obviously caught, but responded anyway, "Yeah, of course, I can hear you."

She whipped around, eyes big and wild, accusation sitting at the tip of her tongue as she caught his arm in her hand. He was freezing and it shocked her, but that was not the point.

_Auburn, I am fucking mute. I have not spoken a word in over three years. You are in my HEAD! Is this a regular thing for you or are we under some weird Forksian curse?_

He just blinked at her, swallowing like he couldn't believe his ears. Mind? He's not physically hearing something, right? Like it doesn't involve his ears at all, right? This was confusing and her head hurt and the warning bell was ringing. 

_I have to go, but, so help me god, we are going to talk about this, Auburn. You better tune into whatever frequency and find me before the end of the day, you hear me?_

Threat properly delivered and right hand markedly numb, Genesis rushed into the class, leaving the shell-shocked boy in the hallway by his lonesome. She hadn't even bothered to look for his nod. She had wanted the typical Forks weirdness, but this was pushing it. 

Someone could hear her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: i was gonna drag out the whole 'genesis is mute' thing and then i remembered that i wanna move this story along a little faster. also i hate writing school scenes and the less i have to do that the better. high school feels like forever ago (it's only been 4 years)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you could have just told me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> our fave supernaturals both have little crises in this one, haha

Edward was panicking. Just a bit. He was also no longer at the school. Instead, he was standing at the border, wondering how the hell he was gonna get Jacob Black's attention without a blatant disrespect of the treaty. He needed advice and fast: it hadn't even been a day and she had him basically pinned down. What the hell was he supposed to do?

_Leech, what the hell? Why are you here?_

"Jake! How did you know I was here? I haven't done anything yet."

Edward peered into the tree line, looking for any sight of the shifter, in either form. It seems the wolf was taking his time to arrive face to face.

_You're calling me Jake now? I didn't realize we were friends._

"Now is not the time for your vitriol. I met Genesis and she knows I can read minds!"

_How in the hell did you manage that, batman?_

"Original. Will you please face me so we can have a proper conversation about this? I have to get back to school to talk to her before classes end."

_You have like 6 hours, relax. _

Despite his words, Edward could hear Black rustling in the bushes, and the distinct sound of a zipper rising. Shouldn't he have been in school and not lurking around in wolf form? It's a Monday and even werewolves have to get an education. The vampire was of the mind to ask until Jacob left the shrubbery in all his shirtless and bronzed glory. _How the hell was he wet even post shift?_

"Stop looking at me like I'm a meal, bloodsucker."

Edward was swallowing again, he was worried the dryness would make his throat break apart into a dusty mess that spilled out every time he spoke. Would he even be able to speak without a throat. Speaking...

"You didn't think it important to tell me, the mind reader, that your friend can't speak?!"

Jacob's mind was blissfully silent for a long, beautiful 30 seconds before it erupted in questions, concerns, and imaginations of all the things that could've made his best friend mute. The visuals were a bit gruesome even for a vampire: a preteen Black girl with her throat slit open, bleeding profusely over her hand as she held it closed and walked a highway, the same girl being choked underwater by indistinct but strong hands, another of her being strung up by rope in the middle of a field. 

It was overwhelming, and Edward had to yell, "Stop! Please, I can't handle your mind right now. Who the hell is that?"

_Genesis._

"Why would you imagine her like that? What the hell happened?"

_She was kidnapped three years ago, just before your family moved back to Forks. I was supposed to meet her and her mom at the town middle school and then we were gonna go see a movie. I tried to ditch it by getting there late because I chickened out on telling her something. When I got to Forks Middle, Ms. Knight was there but Gen was gone. She was found a week later walking south on I-5. I never got to see her, so I never knew what happened or how hurt she was. I haven't seen her since the day before she went missing. _

"The last time I heard her voice was that morning on a landline call. It was the only way to wake her up back then."

Edward doesn't think Jacob realized his switch to audible conversation. He looked worried and ultimately defeated. If Jasper were here, he'd be positively doubled over with the grief the wolf was carrying. Edward could feel it himself, and he's far from an empath. 

"It was a tragedy that couldn't have been avoided. You weren't a wolf then, just little a boy. There's no way you could've stopped someone from taking and harming her. I promise, she doesn't blame you: when she thought of your name her mind glowed bright. I think she can't wait to see you, if I'm honest."

He didn't know why he felt so compelled to console the despondent teen. There's just something inherently wrong about seeing Black look so dull. It was as if he was a candle whose wick was unceremoniously pinched out. A burning light extinguished instead of the roaring inferno Edward was so used to seeing. The sight had an uncomfortable pit building in his stomach - the feeling felt both startlingly empty and ominously heavy. It was a feeling he was wholly unfamiliar with and he wanted it gone.

"I think you should see her sooner rather than later. Come back to the school with me."

There was no room for argument in Edward's tone, but guilt-ridden or not, Jacob Black was still Jacob Black, "No. What would I even say? How am I supposed to look her in the eye? She's probably going to hit me in the face!"

"That would break her hand, we should probably avoid that."

"Not fucking helpful, Cullen," Jacob shouted, pushing the vampire, resulting in the slightest of a stumble - like he was waiting for it. The wolf's ears were starting burn red. His chest was practically vibrating. 

Edward found his eyes rolling - it was unbecoming, but it felt right for this situation. Jacob wouldn't listen to reason, but with some button-pushing he'd liven up and go see her out of spite. 

So, Edward pushed, "It also probably isn't going to happen, Black. You're being irrational. As always."

"Fuck off! You play around in her head for - what, an hour? And suddenly you think you know all there is to Genesis! You couldn't even tell she was mute until she caught you red fucking handed! Which, how the fuck did you manage that, huh? Off your game, mindhunter?" 

There was literal steam raising from his chest. Edward hadn't realized the chill came with such humidity. There must be some rain on the forecast today. He knew the wolf was right. There was no reason for him to be so far off-base like he was today. For him to be so stressed - to the point that his body started showing physical symptoms, and his mind could not focus on the most important of details. He wasn't going to let Jacob know that, though. The brat could come to his own conclusions.

Instead, he said, "I may be off my game, but at least I'm going to face her - I'm not a coward."

There was a distinct sound of denim tearing and the sound of air rushing around him, and - oh - Edward's nestled in mulch again. There's a snout in his face, snarling and drooling. Werewolves are so heavy in this form, and so loud. 

"When are you going to stop doing this little trick in particular? We both know you're not going to hurt me."

_When you learn to respect boundaries, leech! Both physical and mental! You're in my head all the time, you know my fucking limits. Act right or I'll rip your head off - treaty be damned._

"You could also just not have such a hair trigger."

Edward's snark was met with a snap of the jowls a few centimeters too close to his eyes just before the beast on his chest pushed away from him. He stood only to watch the wolf trot away from him, but not towards the tree line as he expected.

"Where are you going?"

_I'm not going to your school naked, bat fucker._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rpatz is literally batman, I couldn't help myself


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reunited.

She had been staring at the hair on her arms for 35 minutes - lunch would be over soon and the little follicles were still standing at full attention. First period ended two and a half hours ago, and she hadn't left high alert yet. Embarrassing. She was better than this, stronger than this. There's worse things than a bloody psychic. She knew that, she knew that quite well. It's that she met him in Forks, where all the worst things are. Firsthand knowledge, that is. 

A psychic doesn't belong here, it's too ambivalent. Such a power is ingenuous and almost docile, though it can be argued that invading people's minds and listening in on their most vulnerable thoughts is an act of unimaginable violence. The solace of your mind is no longer safe; your will forever susceptible to manipulation; your sanity constantly at risk - all without your knowledge. Such a lack of control and trust should be considered terrifying, but no one ever considers that side of mind-reading; people just wants to know everybody's business.

God is Auburn the enemy? Is Becca in danger? Do I tell Uncle Chuck?

"Bella knows."

Genesis was proud to say she didn't jump at his sudden arrival. _Bastard._

"No need to be crass. I have someone outside who wants to see you."

_Why aren't you worried about people seeing you essentially talk to yourself? It's not like I'm writing notes for you. _

"Will you come with me?"

_Chuck's kid is staring at us._

"Bella will be fine. If I don't come back with you he might actually kill me."

_I've heard rumors about your siblings, and I think they're staring too. Can they hear me? Can all of you honey-eyed pale faces hear me?!_

"Relax. Only I can. Please come with me, he's getting loud and insufferable."

_Tell me to relax again and I'll have your balls on a platter, Bates. _

"As in Norman?"

This was the strangest conversation she had ever had. He was too calm, golden eyes focused solely on her. It was as if no one else in this cafeteria mattered at the moment. It was too weird, and confusing. She was getting fed up.

It felt like her eyes couldn't roll further back in her skull, but she got up anyway. Best see whoever this strange person he had waiting for her was. The guy was persistent and despite her riled haunches, she wasn't actually afraid. Auburn didn't raise her alarms so much as the sudden lack of privacy. Genesis had only the company of her own mind for the last three years. Normally, her difficulties with communication drove her mad. She had craved such ease for so long, but this was a little unsettling. How would she know when he was listening?

"I have to focus on you. There's always so many voices at once. There's only one person in the world I can't hear as far as I know."

He was walking in a manner that was a bit too speedy for Genesis, but that was so structured she could tell he was making a serious effort to not move faster. She had ideas, but smothered them. _Don't wanna spook Auburn._

"My name is Edward, you know."

_Is it Chuck's kid? That's the one you can't hear?_

For a brief second, it looked like his legs were trying their damnedest to tie themselves in a knot. Once he righted himself, the boy looked appalled at his body's betrayal, but the expression came and went so quickly, she almost convinced herself it was never there. Almost. 

The expression that took its place was still one of mild shock, only directed at her now. She confused him, that much was clear. She could throw him, and it didn't seem that he was too used to that. 

_I'm different too, aren't I?_

He was unearthly still, eyes blinking so strangely that Genesis couldn't quite put a finger on it. He turned away from her and spoke before she could form a thought: "We should go, he's just beyond the tree line."

_I do not like the forest._

He faltered again, foot hovering just above the first step of the school's entryway, looking for all the world like he wanted to ask a question, any question - before proceeding down the stone staircase.

"He'll come to us. I don't think he'll be able to help himself."

It occurred to her that she should be scared. This whole thing was vaguely ominous and threatening. There was a man waiting for her in the woods.

"A boy, really."

_Because you know what qualifies a boy versus a man?_

The following silence was poignant, and Genesis felt like she was holding the answer on the tip of her tongue. There was something about him that was escaping her. She might just go mad. 

A huffed chuckle escaped the enigma before her just as he came to a halt a few feet from the towering woods with a shout of, "C'mon out then!"

A rustle and bustle sounded off from the brush, and in seconds an excited brown blur came running directly at her. Again, fear is probably the correct reaction here, but instead, her arms opened wide and embraced whoever the hell this was. 

"I thought I'd never see you again!"

He was quite warm and quite snuggly. His entire head felt like it was buried in her hair. She was grateful that yesterday had been wash day: freshly detangled coils that smelled strongly of Manuka honey and argan oil. She was being squeezed as tightly as possible and it felt indescribable. If this is what all those stories online meant by 'melting', she had been sorely missing out for a long while. The last time she had felt such calm, she had been with Jake.

_Oh. _

She wished she could speak again, but even if she could there would be no words. Nothing to express what this moment meant to her. The relief she felt. He had found her. Sure, he had used some ginger weirdo, but he did. So, she squeezed him back with hope that it translated to 'don't ever let me go.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> life is crazy, and all i can do is ask that y'all stay safe. hope this brightened somebody's day


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> world shifting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have never updated so quickly. thank the quarantine, it's lighting up my muse.

His every nerve felt alight with life and new sensation despite the familiarity of her embrace. He'd held her a million times before, but it had never been quite like this. He had always been at peace with his best friend, that much hadn't changed. This was different. This felt like climbing into fresh sheets right after a good shower at the end of a grueling week. There was a shift in his very being that allowed him to simply breathe, to relax. Jacob had not known how much stress he'd been carrying for the last three years. The release in his shoulders alone was otherworldly. 

Only one thing still felt heavy to him, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to keep you safe."

Genesis tensed in his arms briefly, only to clutch him tighter, the barest of shudders running through her. Something terrible happened that day and the week that followed. He wasn't sure either of them was ready to face it just yet. For now, it would hang between them. He squeezed her once, unsure if it was to reassure himself or her. 

"She wants you to know she doesn't blame you and never has. She's glad you were saved from her nightmares."

He had forgotten the leech was even there. Edward wasn't grating his nerves with his very presence like usual. Things between them had been odd since their first encounter in the woods. Regardless of his short fuse, Jacob wasn't invested in ripping him to shreds. Instead, Cullen was proving to be useful resource and comrade. He'd had to hide that fact from the pack. 

"I'm grateful you don't see me as meal now, however, I believe Genesis is a little more important here, no?"

She had pushed away from Jacob's chest and was alternating furtive glances between himself and the vampire, confusion plain on her face. Her eyes never quite meeting his as she assessed the two of them. There was a determined little furrow to her brow that told him she'd be solving whatever mystery she had gleaned from this interaction. It'd be a pain to deal with, Jacob was sure - Edward undoubtedly knew as well. They could not afford another human knowing all about their supernatural goings-on. Bella was enough to deal with as it was. 

"She says you're too warm and should calm down. She thinks she can't possibly be that exciting."

That made Jacob turn her head, grasping her face in his hands. This was the most exciting thing to ever happen in his life, and he saved Bella from drowning not three months ago. Genesis had to understand that, so he guided her chin upwards, asking that she, "Look at me, please."

The second their eyes met, Jacob lost his breath. The world around him seen to align into a paradise like he had never seen. His heart bloomed and his blood pumped so loudly, he was sure Edward would develop an undead migraine. The girl before him could solve that though, she could solve everything. She was the key to the universe. Everything in his life had always pointed towards her. There was never anything in his future besides her. This was fate. This was his imprint. 

"Shit."

He couldn't focus on Edward at the moment, but felt the urge to address the vampire's concerns as she glanced his way. If she was worried, he would fix it - help him. 

"She wants to know what's happening, but I don't think we should do this here, Jacob."

Jake knew he was right, but felt like he couldn't move. He's always frozen in time when Genesis is involved. Suddenly, his grief made sense. Even before his wolf was awakened, he'd known. This path was always going to be the one he was destined to wander. He had been ready to face it then, until his cowardice gave him pause. Now they were here, and it was irrefutable. How would he explain this?

"Genesis, is your mom home? Could we have this chat there, perhaps?

Edward talked too much, of that, Jacob was sure.

"Black, not now."

Gen's face was filled with a strange mix of confusion and understanding. It's like she could see right through him; he would feel a little unsettled if she wasn't his imprint. One of her hands still lay on his left flank, as the other traveled to grasp one still lying on her cheek. She nodded just slightly, and the tilt in her head told him she was communicating with the telepath behind her. 

A swash of red was beside him abruptly, laying a hand on his shoulder. There was a rushing in his ears, like the wind was trying to tell him something, but it was all too much and too loud. He thought his legs may give out if not for the support on either side of him. Genesis's eyes were wide with concern, and surprisingly, so was the vampire's. He often forgot their kind could still _feel_. A strange warmth came with the knowledge that he could invoke such emotion in this teen frozen in time.

"Waxing poetic does not suit you, Jake."

"I like when you call me Jake. Your eyes are such a pretty shade of gold, you know?"

His question was met with a deep breath from the redhead, and a giggle from his imprint. Gods, he has an imprint. The pack is going to lose it; there hasn't been an imprint from outside the Rez in over a century. 

"They will love her, I'm sure. Now, come, Jake, we're almost to the car."

He hadn't even noticed they were moving. Imprints were not meant to feel like this, were they? Like you've lost all sense? It felt like he was floating, and that didn't seem right. Everything was supposed to be rightside up after meeting your imprint. Was this just an adrenaline high? Shock?

"You can what, Genesis?"

As Jake clambered into the car, he saw a glimpse of the weighted stare the two of them shared above him. Something wasn't right, and he was sure he should be, at the very least, uneasy at this exchange, but he couldn't muster the energy for it. That should, in fact, cause him some unease as well, but alas. 

His shoulder was cool. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all can see my vision. i'll be back with more soon, fingers crossed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> too smart for her own good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back to back updates, love that for me.

This was unprecedented. How could he have not seen _this _coming? He had assumed the wolf was just worried about a childhood friend. Gods, Edward was a clueless fool. Now, he was driving to a part of Forks he had never been to, shockingly, with a weak-kneed shapeshifter and an oblivious mute girl. Said mute girl now says she can _hear_ said weak-kneed shapeshifter's thoughts. Impossible, except now her thoughts are twice as loud and in constant response to his. 

Edward recognizes the misfortune in this development: she can understand him now more than ever, despite some confusion at some of his vernacular (see: imprint), but _he _still cannot understand _her_. She is left with the inability to communicate her thoughts to the boy that will be the center of her life from here on out. Her frustration was palpable, and Edward was feeling particularly wretched as a result. There was an ache in his own chest, throbbing in tandem with hers. 

There was an undeniable connection he could feel with her. It left him spinning about as much as Jake was right now. Speaking of, that wolf was causing him his own turmoil that felt just as undeniable as the connection with Genesis. His hand was even warmer than before.

_You are thinking so loudly, my guy._

Edward couldn't help but agree, Jake's thoughts were thundering in his disorientation. It was a cacophony of questioning impressions and disturbed grunts. If only he could still take pain medication. This was surely what a migraine felt like. 

_Not Jake, you dunderhead. You. Your thoughts are so loud. _

The squeal of the brakes along with the stench of burnt rubber reached him before he the realization that he had slammed them to a rapid halt. There was no way in hell. 

_Good thing this is Forks, then._

This was insane and impossible and _Olympia be a fence, are you serious?_

_Deadly. Should I be panicking now?_

"Let's just get you home. I'll speak to my father about all this."

_Why did you call Jake a shape-shifter?_

This was the last thing Edward needed. He had never had to shield his own thoughts before. He had no idea where to even begin to learn. Perhaps Alice could teach him, or Jasper, or even Carlisle. They were the best at keeping him out of their heads. 

_Is Carlisle your dad? If you're all adopted, why are your eyes the same?_

His hands gripped the steering wheel just that much tighter, his eyes glancing up to the rearview mirror to get a glimpse of Jacob. He had to be privy to what was happening here. How could he be so unaware?

_He's clearly not feeling well, Eddie-boy. _

"Please do not call me that, or I will be forced to call you Genny Dearest."

Her round nose scrunched in disgust, but she conceded. It was disturbingly endearing. Something was unbelievably wrong with this whole situation. He needed Carlisle. He'd have an answer.

_You can't ignore me forever. Plus, Uncle Billy knows the most about these sorts of things._

"Nobody understands _me_ more than my father, however."

_Drive faster, I need my books._

"What's a book going to tell you about this mess?"

She was silent, eyes determinedly set on the house before them. Clearly she had some hunches, and she wasn't willing to share them with him. So, he pulled into the driveway, and hoped against hope her mother was far away. He hated meeting parents, he never knew what to say to them.

_Oh, so you **want **to impress my mother? How lovely. Did Jacob to tell you my dad was out of the picture, or...?_

Telling her the two of them had been watching her from the woods a few days ago did not feel like a good idea, so a nod of confirmation would have to suffice. The roll of her eyes as she left the car, pulling a disgruntled Jacob alongside her, told him she believed him just about as much as she liked him. Which did not seem like very much. 

_You're cute for a weirdo, I guess. Now help me get him in the house. My room is the second door to the left of the hallway. _

His spirit was far from settled, but he gripped the boy around the waist anyway, taking the brunt of the brute's weight as she guided them into her home. It was quaint, with more than enough room for her and her mother. Pre-modern, two floors, no carpet - clearly in the process of being moved into. It was cozy, safe even. 

_Mama always called it our little haven, so I guess you have a point there._

He would never be used to that. His shoulders tensed, and he found himself swallowing around nothing again. Something is going to have to give - no one should be in his head. It was strange having all of his thoughts up for dissection. As he tossed Jacob to her bed, he couldn't help but think this must be why the kid is always mad about having his mind read. 

_Yes, it's quite intrusive. I like having someone to talk to, though, I think. It's refreshing. You cannot misunderstand me here. _

Something in him softened at that. He knew all too well how it felt to crave understanding. There are days where he wonders if he'd ever know what it'd feel like. The least he could do during his insufferable plight on this earth is provide someone else with the feeling.

_So fucking angsty, my dude. Thanks and all, but please relax - and sit him up, I don't want him choking on his own puke or something._

Genesis's back was turned to him, her afro flitting this way and that as she darted around digging through boxes. She must be looking for those books. _Do you really think he might vomit?_

_Doesn't it look like he might? He's completely out of it - poor baby. _

Edward wondered if maybe there was some home remedy in those books for Jake. He couldn't even tell what was wrong with the shifter, so he was unsure how much luck the girl would have. This was some adverse reaction to the imprint process, he was sure. Perhaps, he should have taken them back to the Rez, instead. Sam, the Elders, or at least Billy, may have a better understanding of what's happening to the young beta. 

A thump sounded from Genesis's general area, along with a strange wheeze. Her face was bright with pride and self-fulfillment. She must've found what she was looking for. All Edward could think about was if sounds like that were all she could make. It must vex her quite a bit.

_Often, yes. Now, hush, please._

He wasn't sure he could quiet himself. He's not even sure what thoughts he's transmitting, much less how to control them. Why can one never stop producing thoughts? There is no off-switch, and he knows how annoying it is when someone clearly cannot filter that mind. He must be driving her mad. He's certainly driving himself to the edge. Except, she did not seem to actually be paying him much mind. 

She had sat down on the desk chair just at the edge of the bed, her head buried in the book before her. From the parts of the title not obscured by her hands and rather ostentatious nails, it seemed as though it was about Quileute oral history. Alarm bells were ringing in his head, and he found himself gripping Jake's shoulder in his palm yet again. This was getting startlingly familiar. 

Bella had had books just like that one - surrounding her for weeks as she searched for answers on him and his family. He had watched her stay up for days on end, rereading and rereading. Going on deep Google searches for hours and hours - determined to know the truth. She had been so desperate for proof, to just _know_. Genesis didn't have that air about her; she was almost eerily calm. She seemed confident, as if she already knew, and just wanted to do a quick fact check. She was proving to be quite unpredictable. If Edward had a heartbeat, it'd be racing.

The snap of the book closing echoed throughout the entire house, or at least that's what it felt like. Her brown eyes were glued to his, daring him to look at anything else. Black was closer than ever, his spiky hair tickled at Edward's chin. He could feel the rise and fall of every breath the kid took. The boy smelled of an evergreen and seasalt - it was intoxicating. 

_I knew it._

This was a test, and he did not want to partake.

_How many of the myths on the Rez are true?_

"I think they're closer to folktales, actually."

_Auburn._

He really wants Jake to wake up, there's no reason for Edward to be facing this alone. Again. Though, he supposes, the time with Bella wasn't really Black's fault. He hadn't even shifted yet and thought all the stories of his people were fake.

_So, all of them?_

_I don't know. You should ask him._

_I'm his soulmate, aren't I?_

He didn't have an answer for that. His knowledge of imprints was very base; the only reason it had mattered to him was his fear that Jacob would someday imprint on Bella.

_That was never going to happen. She can't bond enough with Rez for them to ever work, Jake told me once._

He surmises that was fair. While Bella loved the boy in question, she had never once tried to connect with the rest of the pack, or even the other tribe members. She knew them, sure, but they were far from friends. She would never call them family as she does his. In fact, she had wanted Jake to run away with her. Edward knew she had very little understanding of familial loyalty, especially in creatures like them.

_I bet you thought you'd run away with her. Thought you'd be alright with leaving your coven behind. _

Genesis being able to read him so thoroughly even without him actually having the thought was a tad disconcerting, but there is very little to be done about that now. He could never leave the Olympic Coven: they had given him everything, even his name. 

_I am in a room with two of the most dangerous creatures ever to walk this planet - why am I not afraid?_

"Because you know the sleeping wolf will rip me to shreds if I even look like I _might_ scent you?"

_Hardly._

"I wouldn't rip you up. You're a pain in the ass, but you're nice to lay on."

_I'm sure you're keeping his fever down. _

"I don't have a fever, Gen."

_No, I'm just making him a normal temperature, see?_

"Yeah, a nice normal temperature. It's so comfortable."

There was a proud smirk on Genesis's face, her brown lips pursed like she was holding onto a secret. Something that was obvious and he just could not see it.

"You can see everything, Edward. It's a part of the whole vampy thing."

Oh. _Oh._

_Yeah, oh._

"Please stop saying 'oh'. You two sound like a bad pop song."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quarantine and write, amirite?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to be home again

Genesis knew her response was inappropriate. She should not be feeling giddy by any means. Alas, she couldn't keep the grin from spreading her face wide. Instead, she simply hoped it wasn't one of those smiles that showed every tooth in her mouth. There wasn't enough faith in the world for that to come close to the truth, but she could pretend.

It's just, this was huge. She couldn't even be freaked anymore. This was spectacular. Now she had two people who could understand her perfectly. Two! And one of them was Jake! Jake who was her best friend and, apparently, soulmate? Genesis was shaking with emotion; this was so much to take in at once, but they were here.

"How are we here?"

Auburn - _Edward _\- seemed the most shaken by these developments, and understandably so. He went from only ever hearing other people's thoughts to having his own broadcast to two different people. One of which is of a species that declared his kind the enemy nearly a millennium ago. Genesis gripped at her crescent moon pendant, as she stared at him. She wasn't sure how to answer him without tipping his world even further upside down.

_I think this is a conclusion you both should come to on your own._

"How do you know what's going on?"

She wished all of her books were unpacked. Then, she could just gesture vaguely at them in answer instead of actually saying anything. Those books were the only links she had to Forks and the people of La Push. Her people.

"I should go. I need to talk to Carlisle."

_You aren't going anywhere._

Jacob talked a lot for a guy who wasn't conscious. He still lay underneath Edward, head pillowed on the vampire's shoulder and digging in to get comfortable. Genesis wondered if there would be condensation on his skin when he moved from this position. 

_Why does he run so hot? Are all werewolves a thousand degrees?_

"I'm begging you... This is not the time for silly questions."

_I don't think it's silly. Are you so cold because you're undead?_

"When did you realize I was a vampire? Was it at lunch? You called my family pale faces."

_That's just what I call white people because of my time at the Rez. Never occurred to me that those stories weren't just about Europeans being reckless and not caring about brown people's lives. I obviously was enamored with some of the mythos, but I genuinely just thought it a euphemism for colonizers - a metaphor, y'know._

"In a way, you're still correct. But, when did you _know_, Genesis?"

_The shifter comment. Got me thinking about the Great Wolf Taha Aki and his enemies. It was my favorite piece of Quileute history. Jake used to tell it to me when I was scared._

"You don't seem like the type to get scared."

_You don't know me._

"He will, because he's not going nowhere," Jake mumbled, turning into Edward's chest. The man in question's face was pinched in mild thought, squinting over at her. She felt like the world's most interesting puzzle.

_Indeed._

She ignored him and focused on Jake instead. He was snuffling and looked entirely too cozy. He would be so embarrassed when he woke up, and much angrier instead of the calm confusion she was receiving from Edward. She didn't have the words to explain what was happening here, but she was sure she knew. It was fascinating, and now more than ever, her duplicitous feelings about her return to this podunk town made sense. Her answer lie before her in what must be a lukewarm heap.

"Please stop focusing on our temperatures."

_Never._

"Yeah, stop, Gen! At most we reach, like, room temp," came a muffled reply from Jake. It was like the boy hadn't had a good sleep in ages. What the hell have they gotten up to since she left this place?

"Lots of insanities happen in the tiny town of Forks, and I'm sure it happened even before my family got here."

A snort of the black haired boy in his arms came as a reply, followed by the whispered thought, _yeah, right_. 

She wondered if, maybe, they should wake him up. It feels like this is something he should be conscious for - probably, right? Also, she really wanted to talk to him; they had missed out on so much of each other's lives. She had so many questions for him, and she was sure he had twice as many for her. She knew there were many she shared, and more she didn't have the answers to herself. Plus, she was starting to feel a lil left out here. It was her bed they were all cuddled up in after all.

"We are not cuddling, but you are welcome to join the fray. No one is stopping you; like you said, it's your bed," Edward offered, something playful and challenging lighting his golden eyes.

_I thought vampires' eyes were red? _

She wasn't too keen to hear the answer right away, instead focusing on how to best get in on their cuddle sesh without disturbing Jacob too much. Does she go to his left or does she squeeze right between them? Is it too soon for her to be all up in Edward's business? Will her scent be too much?

"Nobody's scent matches Bella, and I can resist her quite well. Please, come lie between us, I don't mind."

_Does he stink to you? Since y'all are natural enemies, equal predators and all that, do y'all repulse each other? Y'know like magnets with matching charges?_

There was a stillness to Edward suddenly, and if she hadn't been watching him at that exact second, she would have missed it. His eyes got cloudy and a bit distant, like he was elsewhere, except, his nose fluttered just so. He was scenting.

_He doesn't smell the same does he?_

"My family's and my eyes are yellow because we only drink the blood of animals, no humans. We refer to it as 'vegetarianism.'"

_Your deflections are shit, but I'll let you have this one._

"You two talk too much."

This time, Genesis found herself agreeing with the frustrated sleepy teen. So, she climbed into her bed, immensely grateful she had begged her mother for a King size before the move, sliding between the two of them. It was like lying between two polarized portrayals of hell: icy and blazing. She wasn't uncomfortable, though, it sort of felt like sleeping under a comforter in the summer with one leg out and a singular, oscillating standing fan. It was familiar, and she was kind of enjoying it. Her eyes even felt heavy with drowsiness. 

_Don't you fall asleep too._

She quirked a smirk up at Auburn - _Edward! _\- before pulling Jake a smidgen closer. He clung to her at the movement, reminiscent of those long nights after his mother died. She played in his hair to soothe him like she did then, pushing the strands back from his face and rubbing her fingers over his scalp. She could see from the corner of her eye that Edward was watching in earnest. He cared about the boy in her lap, she knew. They both wanted to see Jake safe and at ease, despite the boys' obvious distaste for one another. _This is gonna be a ride._

At that thought, Jake squeezed her tight, too tight to still be fully unconscious, but she knew he would hold onto these last vestiges of sleep for as long as he could. Forever the cranky brat she knew and loved.

_I missed you, Gen._

She smiled at him, even though he couldn't see it. She had known in her heart of hearts that he hadn't forgotten her. She had spent so many nights holding the pendant at her neck close and praying to the moon above that they would meet again. She had been ripped away from him so fully and with no explanation, and she was sure he would never understand. He would never forgive her. This reunion gave her hope that maybe things could be as they were. Some things would be very different, clearly. Her twig of a best friend was now very large and muscular, with short hair, and could turn into a wolf whenever he wanted. He had a pack, and an enemy clan of vampires. He imprinted on her - which the two of them should probably address when he wakes up, now that she thinks about it. Things were surely not going to be exactly the same as before, but they would be together. She hoped nothing would ever steal her from her best friend again.

"If he has his way, you'll never be out of his sight. I wonder how school will work now."

_What do you mean? Also, warn me when you're going to be in my head, yeah?_

"Sorry, normally I don't even think about it. I'll try to be better. But, what I meant is that wolves cannot be away from their imprints for very long before things get very tense and uncomfortable for them. He's already so hot-tempered."

_Is it because of the shift?_

A nod was the only reply she received which gave her time to ponder the question at hand. She knew she couldn't attend school at the Rez, and Edward definitely couldn't, so Jake would have to come to Forks High. That is going to be quite messy.

"What do I have to do with this?"

_No time for silly questions._

She sent a smirk Edward's way as Jacob shifted underneath her hand, clearly beginning to wake up. The notion of transferring to the school full of townies was sure to get him moving about. He would do it, though, and probably without complaint. He had threatened to move to Forks Middle full time back in the seventh grade when some kid called her the N-word. She had been used to the bullying and the mean words, but it made Jake's blood boil. He would do anything for her, and now she knew it was to be an undoubted given. 

According to all her research, Quileute warriors shifted when the threat of pale faces loomed nearby, and while protecting the tribe was their main goal, nothing was more important than their imprint. They would throw all rational thought out of the window if it mean their imprint would be safe and happy. Genesis almost resents that, she wants Jake to have a choice - to be able to say no if he wanted to. 

"That's not how it works," he uttered, voice gruff with sleep as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, "I am not a slave to your whims. I can say no and refuse you if it's best for your or both of our safety. You don't have to worry about me doing anything I don't want to, or will hate."

His eyes were soft, the same warm brown she remembered, and the sight of them made her eyes water. She had only memories and a few pictures to remember those eyes by, those cheeks, those lips. Her heart ached with all the lost time they would never recover. His words did very little to soothe her pain, though she did feel a tad reassured at his explanation. She could do nothing but take in this face of his, memorizing every line, slope, and crinkle. The thought of ever going a day without seeing this visage made her chest sink, like it may cave in. She struggled to find her breath.

A cold hand took place on her back, nestled in between her ribs, right on the middle of her spine. She was grounded again, the chill bring air back to her lungs. When had her eyes drifted shut? Had she always been clutching the comforter like this? Jacob's eyes were so wide and so full of pain. How could she explain this couldn't possibly be his fault? He has only ever healed her despair. 

"She was just in shock, wolf. Do not fret."

She nodded hastily in agreement, throwing herself into the arms of her best friend. _I'm just overwhelmed. I'm so happy to be home again, with you._

"Please, don't leave again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this would've come sooner but this virus has really shaken up my life. i hope you're all finding ways to keep busy and at the very least entertained. i wish you health and joy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pillow talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry!!! it was my birthday and then we started to adopt a dog, and honestly i've lost track of the days during quarantine. back at it tho, i swear. hold me to it.

"Are the two of you going to make this uncomfortably emotional?"

_Do you ever shut up, leech?_

_He doesn't - but neither do you. _

_She's right, wolf._

His eyes blinked open in confusion, this was weird. His mind had to be playing tricks on him because there is no way he just heard _both_ of their voices in his head. He thought it was just a strange dream after the imprint. Reading people's minds was the Cullen's gig not his. He could even understand a psychic link between himself and Genesis: he needed to be able to understand his imprint. But, the bloodsucker? There was no good reason to hear whatever the fuck went on in his sick head.

_Do you have to be so mean to him, Jake? I think he's rather nice._

"He got you, too?! Can I have one thing, dude?"

_I am not a **thing**, Jacob._

"Yes, Jacob, she is not a thing," Cullen's topaz eyes were smug, like he knew something the shifter didn't, "and you didn't seem so eager to get rid of me not too long ago. Or was that just you sleep talking?"

_His wolf, I think. If my books are anywhere near accurate, the wolf-spirit is just a manifestation of the subconscious, and knows things that the conscious mind has yet to learn and accept to be true._

Jacob was torn between being excited that his imprint knew so much about his heritage, and being angry that she had such an easy camaraderie with his arch nemesis. His head felt like it was throbbing in tandem with his breath, all of this was too much for one afternoon. His skin itched with irritation and the need to shift, but something was distinctly lacking: a sense of danger. Before, he had felt desperate to separate Edward and Bella, like if he didn't the girl may come to some vicious violent end. He had needed to protect her from the leech at all costs. 

Something was wrong, it had to be. Why didn't he want to rip the vampire's head off for being so close to his imprint? Bella was just a girl to him, an infatuation, and he had spent the better part of a year begging her to leave the man on the other side of Genesis. Jacob had threatened his and his family's lives, snapped and snarled in their faces, chased them back from the border - his hackles have never not been raised around one of them. The stench of them made his skin crawl in disgust even from a mile away.

_Does he stink, Jake?_

"No."

His response was instant and without thought. That familiar odor of dead roses and ammonia was not present here. A deep inhale did not automatically transport him to the staunch cleanliness of a hospital or the crackled hands of an orderly. This wasn't right - Jacob found himself scrambling to sit up and glare at the redhead across from him, eyes set in accusation. His shoulders were tense with rising anger and frustration. He wanted to yell; this was somehow the vampire's fault. Before he could gear up his tirade, there was a hand rubbing at the corners of his mouth to ease his frown, a habit Genesis had developed to relax him when he raged as a kid. She would always throw the corniest line to ever corny at him: it takes more muscles to frown than to smile. Then she'd pause, and mutter, _'your face is too tough as it is.' _

_That's still true. Your face is too tough already, kid, ease up._

Even in his head, her laugh was just as relieving as it always has been. Since they were little, that laugh has felt like a cooling balm against the flames licking at his skin. He basked in it, closing his eyes and taking a much needed breath. His anger was not productive at the moment, later though.

"I refuse to let you pounce on me for the third time in a week, wolf."

"Second in a day, too."

_Now that y'all have relaxed, you think we could have a real conversation?_

It made sense that Genesis wouldn't let the two of them bicker the way they were used to. She had always been the dominant personality, despite the bullies and the rude stares. She calls the shots, whether you like it or not. 

_I'm not that fucking bad._

"Do you remember the time I jumped on Paul from that boulder? When he was mean to you and Embry? You laughed at the top of your lungs and proceeded to call him a punk wuss-baby every time you saw him for a month. You made me lunge at him every time we saw him so that, your words here: 'he doesn't forget who's boss'. An entire month. All the Rez kids roared at him for the rest of the summer."

_He deserved that._

"When Billy first got sick you insisted on making him a lunch everyday to make sure he 'got all his nutrients'. He still won't eat brussels sprouts."

_Uncle Billy had just been diagnosed with diabetes and we all knew he wasn't going to follow the dietary restrictions!_

"What about the ride over here, then? Miss _'Drive faster, I need my books'_?"

Edward was staring directly into Genesis's eyes, and she was meeting him tit for tat. She wasn't one to stand down from a challenge, especially if she knew she was right.

_Were **you **answering my questions? No, so I needed my books and you drive like a grandma. _

That was a first. Edward was as much of a speed demon on wheels as he was on foot. Something about what happened during the car ride had shaken him, and badly. Jacob had been asleep the whole time, and felt like he was missing something big. It was on the tip of his tongue... _Oh, right-_

"I can hear your thoughts, vampy boy!"

_Me too. He hates it. _

"Nobody's supposed to be in my head! That's not how my gift works."

_It's not your gift, though, is it?_

Now, both of our eyes were trained on her. It was beginning to set in that Jacob's imprint knew a little too much. He hadn't thought twice about the fact that she was following this conversation with no problems or questions. No inquiries about the use of words like leech, wolf, or vamp. She had even asked about the bastard's smell and he didn't even blink at her, just focused on Edward instead. He had cheered internally at her knowledge of the imprint and his wolf without even paying attention to what that meant.

"What books do you have, Gen?"

_I have a full library. There's some pieces of literature missing from my collection on the La Push Quileute Tribe, but I'll find them in time. I was hoping for an adventure when I came back, and i believe I've found it in the two of you. _

_"_Why can you both hear me?"

For the first time, it occured to Jake that Edward was tense and uncomfortable. It must be difficult for such a long-time mind-reader to not be able to just yank the answers straight from someone's skull, and also suddenly be just as exposed as the rest of the world. This is somehow both the same and the opposite of his struggle with Bella. God, what are they going to tell Bella?

_Why would we have to tell Bella anything?_

The cold one's eyes were bulging in abrupt panic, his back ramrod straight as Genesis made snuffling noises that he assumed were as close to a physical laugh as she could get with her wound. A pat on his arm told him he was correct as he watched his own hand reach out to comfort the vampire. Something was very wrong here, and he had an idea why. This is not how he envisioned his imprint going. More snuffling as Genesis hid her smiling face in his chest. She knew.

_I know_. 

"What the hell do you know?"

Jacob simply squeezed Edward's arm, focusing his eyes to the left of the man's head. He would have to look eventually. He had to be sure. A returned squeeze to his right flank came from Gen, so he looked down to see her shaking her head. Not today then. That's probably wise, Edward seemed a bit frazzled, and honestly so was he. What would he even tell the pack? This kinda shit only ever happened to him.

_And me, to be fair._

A frustrated groan came from the left side of the bed followed by the sound of disturbed air. Edward had gone, most likely to Carlisle. Again, Jacob thought that was probably for the best. Let his sire be the one to lay the groundwork - get the initial freak-out out of the way. 

_He'll be okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we all know, eddy boy


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> divine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i've been gone for like a month and a half!!! got a new dog and then the world imploded even more. hug a black woman today for me. send me messages of love and hope. and know genesis would be out there marching.

He was missing something significant and it was driving him mad even as he paced outside his father's office. Listening to Genesis and the wolf talk - and think, he supposes - had been increasingly frustrating whilst illuminating some notable distinctions. Jacob no longer reeked of wet dog, which is categorically impossible. All of the shifters smelled of stray street mutts who only knew rain and garbage puddles as a means of getting clean and lived on a diet of rotted meats. It was their defense mechanism against vampires. It's why the Cullens, other covens, and rogues smelled of cloying bleach and antiseptic to wolves. Their respective odors were meant to be deterrents, to protect each of them from the other. It made no sense for Black to suddenly smell of the sea, burning embers, and a lofty woodsiness that was unsettlingly alluring. 

And, certainly, his imprint shouldn't remind Edward of Lake Michigan on a windy afternoon, walking through the familiar embrace of his mother's lilac perfume, and the calming breath he takes every time he walks into the woods just outside his front door here in Forks. Genesis should smell like Jacob. Her aroma - odor, really - should be that of an average human clouded in mangy dog musk, not like... like home. 

Edward had long since misremembered the fragrance his mother wore, as they had stopped its production shortly after she died and he had been turned. The Great Depression had forced the company's doors closed, and it never had its renaissance. Edward knew then that all hope of keeping her memory alive was lost - other than her ring of course. The ring he had intended to give to Bella. His one true love.

"I think you know your future has changed, brother."

Alice was staring at him from her perch on the kitchen island, the seam of her lips turned downward, but an unmistakable gleam in her eye. She had seen something significant, and she was excited about whatever it had been. Edward, however, could not muster up any amiability for his darling little sister and her mischievous secrets. He felt strangely tired, a state of being he had not endured in nearly a full century. All the tension, the secrets, and this godforsaken mystery everyone but him seems to know, had him exhausted and completely sapped of energy. So, he walked straight passed his sister, head lowered and eyes averted, and into Carlisle's office.

_Quite impolite for you, Edward._

"I knew you were not busy - your mind has been silent in wait for the last ten minutes."

It was true, his sire's thoughts had come to a slow and calculated halt as he recognized the sounds of distress Edward had undoubtedly made while pacing and wringing his hands. 

_What seems to be bothering you, son?_

He had no idea where to begin, none of it made sense to him. It had been less than three days and Jacob Black and his imprint had completely thrown him. All of this because he offered to help the wolf keep an eye on his human friend at their high school. It should have been simple and easy, but -

"I was not blessed with your gift, Edward. You will have to speak," there was a sparkle of humor to Carlisle's eyes as he said this. It was clear to him that his son was frazzled by whatever was happening; Edward had not even been this on edge when he first met Bella. 

"There is a girl..."

Carlisle's thoughts paused again, hesitating with the understanding that this girl was not his son's intended. A twinge of panic fired to life in the back of mind, wondering if there was another enemy he and his coven had yet again brought to Forks.

"Nothing like that. She is friends with Jacob Black."

"She must be a nice girl then."

Edward waits a beat at this, listening for any malintent or mirth in his father's voice, but he found none. Unlike their children, Carlisle and Esme both thought the pack was comprised of sweet teenagers forced to be guardians of their people. Edward was just tense, because the thing is, Genesis was in fact a nice girl: funny and witty, and unbearably smart. She'd come back to Forks armed with knowledge of the supernatural, prepared for whatever ills and perils this town might throw her way again. 

Carlisle's eyes were watching him in that assessing way he had, and Edward knew the man was taking note of his posture and energy.

"I find her to hold a sort-of _wise _bravery. She's new in town, but not quite. She moved away three years ago after being kidnapped and maimed. There were other abuses, I'm sure but she did not mention them and her mind in reference to that time is murky."

"She interests you?"

"She has a wound at her throat that she keeps hidden, but I know something happened. She can no longer speak. That got me in a spot of trouble today."

An insistent _Edward_ came ringing through his head, but he continued.

"She's cautious: she watches people like she's waiting on them to explode. In retrospect, she wears 'I always have an exit strategy' plain on her face. She trusted me though - I think it was just earnest curiosity. She took note of Jasper's and my eyes before I even introduced myself..."

_Edward, does she know? Is she **human**?_

He paused again. The heat in his palm flared, and this time he knew Jacob was thinking of him. The two of them were probably still holed up together under that warm duvet, whispering about time lost, memories of the recent past, and the anomaly that was him. He did not fit with too warm-blooded -

"Edward!"

"She is Black's imprint, and before they could run off into the horizon together, he glanced at me and fell ill, disoriented and delirious."

_Is Jacob alright? What does this girl know?_

"She could hear my thoughts, and when he awoke, so could Jacob. They can hear each other. Why can we _all _hear each other?"

"Ed..."

"Why don't they stink, Carlisle?"

By this time, a series of vivid emotions had been laid bare via his sire's eyes. His body had tensed in worry and confusion, his face had pinched in fear and concern, before he settled into realization and a resigned acceptance. He looked as tired as Edward felt, and it occurred to the younger vampire that this was yet another person who understood what was happening when he had no clue. 

"I think you need to have a talk with Jacob again, son. Attempt to meet each other eye to eye."

What little body hair he had left stood on end. He was not one to fall prey to coded language. Carlisle's implication was simply impossible. Edward was a vampire and Jacob Black was a werewolf. Nothing but enmity can be borne between them. 

At the thought, a bloom of warmth sprouted at his side, not nearly as hot as his palm, but warm nonetheless. It pulsed with a thrum akin to a heartbeat. Edward was dazed. This was more than just him and the wolf. Another human had come into his life to shake it up.

_What is the girl's name?  
_

"Genesis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short because edward just really needed to parse this through on his own. 
> 
> hopefully my muse stays with me for the next while.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes struggle is inevitable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all! I know it's been like two months, I am so sorry! Life came at us STARTLINGLY fast. i had to give up my dog, was kicked out of my apartment, moved back home, and then had a death in the family - and it was A LOT. i've just got back from a much needed visit with my brother, and am feeling settled and prepared to reinvest in this story. i hope you enjoy!

It had been a long first week back. When she dreamed of being reunited with Jacob it had never looked quite like this. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever figured that he would actually be a shapeshifter. Despite all her wishing, she had always doubted that the legends held such truth - now she feels foolish, and as if Jake's ancestors are disappointed in her. (To be fair though, Mr. Taha Aki and other wolfy ancestors, he didn't believe his father's stories either.) She also could not have predicted that she would be his imprint - his soulmate - much less that she'd essentially be the linking factor between her best friend and his _other _soulmate. And, goodness, was he struggling with THAT nugget of information.

See, Genesis was rather unbothered with the concept of being in some strange wolf-vampire hybrid relationship (what a sentence that is, huh?). There was a reason she was so drawn to Auburn; _Edward _floats insistently into her mind - that's the part that throws her for a loop. They can all hear each other's thoughts, something that is completely unprecedented and almost certainly her fault. She's the one with ripped vocal chords, after all. Their bond forced a way for proper communication it seems, but Gen thinks it would've been just as fine if the boys simply learned to sign. They probably should anyway, they can't just be in public understanding her silent looks, can they?

"You're really distracted today," Jacob calls gently from the desk at the foot of her bed. He had been in that same spot practically all week. She assumes the newness of the bond makes it a tad harder to leave her side.

"Or, and this is just a thought, I'm eager to spend as much time as possible with you after three years of no contact?"

She supposes he has a point - a particularly harassed scoff lets her know just what he thinks, no telepathy necessary. 

_Auburn hasn't been to school all week, Jake._

"Probably because you won't call him by his name, Gen."

A scoff of her own escapes her lungs, taking her by surprise. _Not a sound I thought I could make. Have I done that before?_

"You do it all the time, you just don't pay attention to yourself. Exciting, though. Maybe your voice isn't as much a lost cause as you think."

That feels wrong: it makes her stomach heavy and slimy, filled with shame and guilt over her injury. Nothing will bring her voice back, and she's been battling with that for a long while now. Jacob will never hear her talk again and it's all her fault. If she had been smarter, faster -

A warm hand settles into the middle of her back, steadying her, "Hey, no. I'm sorry - that was really dismissive of me and I shouldn't have said that. I will be more considerate. Don't go down that thought trail. Your abduction and what happened during it is not your fault."

Genesis could feel her eyes burn. She was desperate to believe him, but the shame of it all sat heavy on her spirit. She saw how everyone looked at her: the kids at school, her mom, Jake - like she was a ghost of her past self. Everyone always stared like they were putting together a puzzle and couldn't find the last piece, as if she was incomplete. She didn't want to talk about this anymore.

_Why won't he talk to us? Can he hear us?_

Jacob had moved to lay beside her fully, completely abandoning his spot at her desk and staring at the ceiling as if it held all the answers. 

"Sometimes, I can sense him nearby. It's not always his scent, but when it is I know he's not too far away. He smells afraid. This is really different for the two of us, y'know? We hate each other."

_No, you don't._

"We were both in love with Bella."

_ I sincerely doubt that. _

"We're natural enemies."

_Well, that's simply untrue. _

"Werewolves and vampires are natural enemies, Genesis. We've discussed this."

_Yes, except you're not a werewolf. You're a shapeshifter who happens to shift into a wolf. You are not a prisoner to the moon, you are her protector._

"You know that makes no sense to me."

_Why else would I be your imprint, if not for you to protect me?_

"Fate perhaps? The one benefit of my family curse? I would have protected you anyway."

_Yes, you have been protecting me our entire lives. Since it is fate, this was always meant to happen, the moon simply made it unbreakable. Now your desire to protect me is stronger than ever, no? I mean you are literally transferring schools._

"Okay... So, I'm not a werewolf. Quileute Wolf Warriors are still the natural enemies of vampires at large especially the Cullens."

_Most especially not the Cullens. Your two families literally have a treaty that allows you to live in peace._

"And if they break it, there will be a war."

_Is that not the sentiment behind every vow? Even ones made in love? You both protect this town with everything you have. You protect each other. You chased those rogue vampires away from their land._

"We chased them from the town, not the Cullens' land."

_Are we actually going down the path of semantics? You told me yourself you heard about what Edward intended to do at Volterra and nearly ripped his head off yourself. You're telling me that was for Bella, the woman you supposedly loved, and not for you and your own grief? _

Silence. Jacob always went quiet when she made a point he was too embarrassed to contest. 

_You're not natural enemies. The tribe just has a completely valid fear and distrust of vampires because they obliterated your people. Edward don't even eat humans though._

That startled a chuckle out of him, and he turned onto his side to face her. She met him with a grin and took his hand in hers, rubbing a thumb across the back of his hand. This would be their forever: the two of them and eventually Ed when he stops having a centenarian crisis. 

"He'll come around soon enough, Gen. This has all kind of shaken up the entire universe for us both. I mean, what if we're wrong and he's not actually my 'other' imprint? Nothing like that has ever happened in the tribe."

Jacob was chewing his lips like they had personally harmed him, turning them cherry red with bruises and torn skin. She understood his worry - like he said, this had turned their entire worlds upside down. Since his first shift he's only ever perceived his instincts as telling him to destroy the Cullens and protect Bella. Vampires were meant to be evil and unfeeling, and now Jacob was essentially listening to a once dead heart beat again. The imprint, though unofficial, was having an impact on the way he saw and understood vampires as a whole, especially Auburn.

"I really don't think he's gonna like being called Auburn."

Ignoring his interruption, Genesis continued to revel in the ideas of her two soulmates - she stumbles over the word even in thought. _Does that make them my boyfriends? _What does it mean to be a soulmate; what does it entail? Could any of them ever choose to leave, would they ever want to? She couldn't envision a world without Jacob, herself, so she assumed that the likelihood of wanting separate was slim. She's not sure how she feels about Edward as they don't know each other in the slightest, but she does know she wants him nearby. Every day of this last week has been dull without his snark.

"I am totally your boyfriend."

_Not so fast, lover boy. Can we go on a date first - and figure out this whole imprint thing? Have you even told the pack?_

"I told them about imprinting on you, yes. It sorta tumbled out automatically the moment I shifted for my patrols that first night."

_Right, because you all can hear each other's thoughts in wolf form. So, how did you hide the Cullen entanglement?_

Jacob has never been slick enough to slide past Genesis. His best attempts at slyness have always been transparent to her. Sometimes his best friend wondered if he even knew what it meant to be opaque. Billy would always said she was too quick-witted to be fooled by his antics. She could always tell when he was trying to gloss over something he didn't want to talk about - so the emphasis on the pack knowing about her being his imprint specifically was far from lost on her. 

"We don't even know if it's for sure! Why would I even open that can of worms?"

_You're a total chicken! You know as well as I do that the moment y'all meet eyes your world is gonna go all topsy-turvy again._

"And if his presence just upset the imprint process?"

_Unlikely, but even if it did, then you should have talked to Sam and the elders about what exactly happened, no? But you didn't, because you know exactly what's happening. _

And the silence returns as he flips their hands, taking the time to trace the lines of her palms. She sighs in exasperation, but takes her win for what it is. This would take a lot of work.

But she had all the time in the world. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> waiting

He wanted be okay with all this, desperately. Genesis was right, of course, everything happening in Jacob's life right now is inevitable. He is going to have to face Edward, and soon; the imprint had settled under his skin despite it not having _officially _happened yet. He was hotter than ever - literally - not that Gen was impolite enough to mention it. Actually, it's more her taking pity on him than anything else because _she's _not in denial, and knows exactly why Jake is reaching a new fever pitch every day. There's only one solution and he's made of icy goodness. 

Jake hadn't been able to call the guy a bloodsucker or a leech in his head in three days; yes, his girlfriend (with or without a first date, she's totally his girlfriend) laughs at him every single time because he tries _so hard _to say it. Avoiding the truth is becoming increasingly impossible for him, which makes him wonder how the vampire is handling it. The imprint is double sided, and with Edward also being supernatural, one can only assume he's feeling the pull just as intensely as Jacob. If anything, he might be feeling it worse because he's resisting two soul ties - like an idiot.

At that thought, Jake feels a pulse of amusement from the girl beside him, so he pulls her into his chest, surely disrupting whatever she was doing on that tricked out phone of hers. He chooses to ignore her fussing and telepathic shouts of _release me!_, and instead buries his head in her hair. His favorite thing is when she wears her hair out instead of in a puff: it smells so nice, and it's so easy to just nuzzle into it the way he likes. She had pounds of curls at this point, courtesy of not having a major hair cut since you were nine. His mom had always cut her hair for her before the crash. 

Sarah Black had a fantastic understanding of kinky hair like Genesis's, something that had perplexed Jake as a kid. It wasn't until Gen had moved away that Billy explained to Jake just how long his mom had known Ms. Knight. They had been roommates at university for three years before Sarah dropped out when she got pregnant with his older twin sisters. Ms. Knight had been the sister his mom had never had, and she had been so devastated when Gen's dad practically hid her best friend away from the world. It had especially hurt her to find out Ms. Knight had been pregnant with Genesis at the same time she had been pregnant with Jake; that was a special time they should have enjoyed together but was stolen from them. 

Imagine her excitement to discover that baby and her best friend would be returning to her, all the badness aside. Sarah found them housing on the Rez and got to studying how she would best be able to help her friend raise her precious little girl. Babysitting was a given, as Ms. Knight would be working overtime to make ends meet, and Sarah spent all her time at home with the kids anyway. But Jake's mom had wanted to do more: she remembered the hours and days her friend would set aside to do her own hair and could only imagine how doing another head of that same hair on an excited child must be exhausting. So, she went looking for books and VHS tapes that would tell her exactly how to do the hair of a little Black girl.

_I never knew that. Those 'salon' days were the moments I cherished most with Mama. She taught me so much._

"Mom loved doing your hair. It was a challenge, and when she'd do a style successfully she'd get so excited she'd dance. Remember," he asked, no higher than a whisper, feeling the remnants of a grin on his lips. His mother had been amazing.

_I think she would've liked Auburn._

"At least call him Ed, babe."

_So you don't deny it! _

At that point, Jake chose to ignore the girl pushing at his chest in excitement. No way was he gonna admit his mom would like the guy who won't even face them. How long does he intend to avoid their future anyway?

_Pft, how long are you?_

"I have hated the guy for over a year!"

_From what I heard you only started to hate him **after** you shifted, and that was - what - eight months ago? Can you count?_

"Bella always told me I was rude, but I don't think she's ever met a Chicagoan."

_You haven't talked to her either. You're being avoidant about lots of things these days. _

"What do I say to her? Hey, sorry I ever thought I was in love with you, I clearly knew nothing? Also: I've stolen your vampy boyfriend!"

Jake thought Gen was being harsh, as much as he knew she was right. He should talk to Bella because she's supposed to be his best friend and he hadn't even said hello in over a week. He just couldn't imagine what he would say to the girl! He remembered how devastated she was when Edward left to sulk and brood earlier this year. 

_She's just gonna have to get a therapist!_

That made him chuckle, "You don't care very much for your pseudo-cousin's feelings."

_Play-cousin is what most people would say, Jake. Also, she's not even that - just because Charlie is my uncle does not mean a girl I've never met or spoken to is my cousin. _

A brief gasping sound broke him out of her thoughts - she was laughing at the thought of even being fake-related to Bella. He had to admit, the idea did sound absurd: Genesis and Bella were fundamental opposites.

_I dunno if that's true, because I don't know her. What I do know is that the girl somehow had both of my literal soulmates wrapped around her finger and ready to both die** and** kill for her. So, no, I do not care very much for her feelings._

"I have never known you to be jealous," Jake whispered, eyes on the ceiling and mind reeling just a bit. Something about the possession in Gen's tone made his heart race.

_You've never known me to be your imprint either. _

Before he could even blink in her direction, a sudden breeze blew through the room, followed by the push of Genesis's door closing and the soft click of her lock turning. Jacob sat up quickly, on high alert, hackles rising as his wolf considered the threat to his very human imprint. However, as soon as the threat of danger came it faded, and his body deflated in relief as he took in the sight of Edward whose eyes were trained on the window in the corner. 

_Your thoughts have been quite loud in recent days..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i came back too soon last time which resulted in me abandoning this baby for over a month *again* even though half of this chapter has been written for just as long. i hope you liked it regardless tho! i missed y'all


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally steady

This was terribly awkward... Edward had no idea where to even begin with the two of them and their peering eyes. Genesis's gaze was the most daunting, and he hadn't even looked up yet. He could feel the combined weight of her disappointment and expectations. He was supposed to have the answers right now - he was supposed to fix this insipid emptiness aching inside all of them.

_There you go being all angsty again. I do not expect a Captain Save-A-Hoe._

Jake snorted, his face crinkled up in that delightful way Edward always had to ignore, his thoughts echoing a similar sentiment, _and there's no aching emptiness over here!_

Genesis simply hit him in the chest however, clarifying: _No, he's just running an ever-increasing fever because you refuse to give him an ice bath. We were just waiting for you to come home, Auburn._

Home. That was an interesting thought, were these people his home? He couldn't even look away from the window to confirm that he belonged here. Maybe they were all wrong, maybe Carlisle didn't know anything after all.

Edward was met with a wall of compounded thought at that, and he wished yet again that he knew how to shield his mind so he wasn't projecting every idea that came to mind. 

_What does the doc think? / You're only worried you don't belong because this is what you want / You seriously telling me the shortie hasn't told you your future is blank? / Would you just look at us already, this is the epitome of fucking Forksian weird._

"Gen, what the hell is a Forksian?"

Edward had been privy to this particular train of thought from her, so he offered up a stifled scoff of amusement, never having considered how strange the title may seem to someone like Jacob. Genesis appeared to be of a similar mind, also halting in thought to chuckle before pondering a way to explain without just repeating the word. Almost instinctively, Edward noticed, she took the wolf's hand in hers, rubbing a thumb across the back of it soothingly, as if to remind him that they weren't laughing at him, that they'd never laugh at him. 

_He's right, we won't ever laugh at you. - Cullen would absolutely laugh at me. / I would - Forksian is just how I describe the particular type of weird akin to Forks and its population as a whole. You can't tell me that this lil angsty glare into the woods of my backyard he's doing isn't something that rings as exclusively Forks. Moody and grey-toned, and absolutely unhinged. _

Affronted, Edward felt the need to defend himself, despite his continued reluctance to turn his head toward them, "I would not describe myself as 'absolutely unhinged,' thank you. Moody and grey-toned are things I've been called before."

Her glare had returned, this time heavy with annoyance and building frustration. Perhaps he doesn't need Jasper to read others' emotions anymore, he seems to be getting quite adept at this. 

A loud huff from Black's direction was the only warning Edward received before he felt the hefty weight of an exceedingly warm hand gripping his shoulder and yanking him around. From below he could feel Genesis sneak between them, her kinky hair tickling the bottom of his neck just as she reached her hands - of a temperature so perfectly normal in comparison to the shifter's that it almost felt chilly - to turn his face to meet Jake's eyes head on. 

One glance and he found himself taking an unnecessary breath, his chest practically heaving from the overwhelming shift his world had taken. He was sure he was falling: the floor underneath him had practically evaporated, leaving him floating in the nothingness. Except, he wasn't as sure that he was immersed in nothingness, the darkness caressed him, warm, earthy and comforting. It held him reassuringly, pouring love into his cold soul with an unrelenting pressure. It filled him up and turned him inside out; he had never felt so vulnerable. There were pockets of reverence rubbing at the divots of his ribcage, holding him steady, grounding him in a way he never thought possible.

_This is where you belong._

And then Edward found himself back on solid ground, surprised to find each of his own arms wrapped around one of his mates. Genesis stood with her chin perched upon his sternum with her eyes closed in serenity, the only clue that she had also been shaken to be found in the grip of those gentle fingers at his ribs. Above her was Jacob, misty-eyed and looking as though he had found the answers to the universe. His wolf's hand had noticeably cooled, having migrated to his neck, just grazing his jaw. He mused if it felt as sharp as the diamonds that comprised his skin in the sunlight, and if that would hurt Jacob's fragile hands.

_I am far from fragile, Eddy._

He couldn't even find it in himself to recoil from the sobriquet as he normally would. Where such evidence of familiarity and the butchering of his name would have once crawled under his skin and made itself a home of irritation, Edward found himself feeling fond and endeared. He loved the ease in which Jake found comfort with him, and hoped Genesis would take to him as easily. They would have forever to get acquainted and secure in their affections. Edward would never know loneliness again. 

"Damn straight, you're stuck with us," Jake exalted, pulling both of them in tightly and pressing a kiss to Genesis's hair, "That's the way it's meant to be."

A breath of amusement left the girl just before she pushed herself to her tiptoes and pressing a kiss of her own to Edward's lips, taking him by absolute surprise. His chest bloomed with a heat he had not felt in years, but she was gone as fast as she'd come. Her brown eyes twinkled with mischief, squeezing him in her grip once more as he absently followed after her lips as she pulled away. He was bespelled by her, by them both. Cooled off as he may be, Jake still burned Edward up, making him lean into the palm still resting on the hinge of his jaw. He could feel himself swaying towards the other boy, craving any sort of affection. He yearned for it in a way he had never experienced, and Jake was too willing to satisfy him. 

Never letting Genesis escape, Jacob guided him closer and closer until their lips met in a whirlwind of emotion. Edward felt tears he couldn't cry brim behind his closed lids. The warmth in his ribcage throbbed, and he pressed in closer to the shifter, his own hand not leaving their girl's hip. Jacob's mouth was unbearably warm and his taste reminded the vampire of a sea's gentle breeze. It was as though he could fall into the wolf's waters and never sink like his kind is so wont to do. He was unsure what life would be like away from this feeling. It was inevitable, however, as Jake pulled back, still in need of breath despite of his supernaturality. 

Their eyes met above Gen's head, overwhelmed with emotion and a long-awaited understanding. Their mutual animosity yet undeniable connection and devotion suddenly made the utmost sense. They had always operated on the idea that they were only involved with one another because of Bella and her love, but that had never been true. Bella had been a distraction, a placeholder even, there to introduce and familiarize the two of them until the universe could bring their final piece to them. The anger and the hatred was a farce they had no idea they were holding up in the first place. It all felt so silly in retrospect - well, Edward had always thought it was silly.

"We get it, you're the mature one. All ancient and shit," Jake chuckled, tapping the jaw of the vampire, his eyes filled with mirth as he broke their embrace.

_That was comfortable - I hate you, Jake._

In response, the boy simply tugged at her hair and took a seat on her bed again. His mind floated the idea that his legs were tired after all the drama. Edward could tell Gen's legs were tired too, but she wouldn't budge, her grip unrelenting at his waist. He was fine with staying wrapped up in her embrace, except the clear discomfort she was experiencing made him practically nauseous with worry. For a happy medium, he waddled them over to the bed, signaling for Jake to move to the other side so he could sit them down without it being too crowded. He moved his arm from her hip to pull her in closer by the shoulder, willing to just be with her for a moment.

At least Jake and he had been together in some way for the last few months, but Genesis had been alone out in Chicago for three years. While time went by so quickly for him, he knew for a sixteen year old, three years seemed like a lifetime. He would make her feel like she'd known him all her life. He'd hold her as tightly as she wanted whenever she wanted. Jake's head peaked over Gen's shoulder, nodding his own affirmation of readily available cuddles. 

The entire interaction made Edward's old heart swell. This was a dream he could never have imagined, and he was grateful for this gift. He knew that this was the best place for him in the world. 

He was home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in a week, gimme love! (seriously comments are encouraged)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nobody said it would be easy

Jacob couldn't tell if it was just his skin or his whole body that was electrified. Every sensation felt new, strange, and caused some friction he couldn't identify. He wasn't sure if he wanted to scratch an itch, laugh at a tickle, or flinch away from a pinch. Normally, that would drive him utterly mad, but he felt at ease: life was good. He should be panicking - his nemesis had proven to actually be a piece of his soul, and he had the first three-way imprint in the tribe's history. 

Sam had gone to the Elders for answers, and according to them, while his situation was unprecedented, that did not mean it was impossible. It had gone over surprisingly well with them and the pack: he had been expecting outrage and disgust - to be banned from La Push - but instead he was met with piqued interest and instant acceptance. 

Sam had slammed a hand down on his shoulder, telling him an imprint is destiny and they would never intervene with that. Seth had hugged him so tightly his ribs had bruised for five full minutes. Embry and Quil had both ribbed him, but expressed their solid support ("no more bloodsucker comments, bro - we swear!"). Embry shared with him that he was excited Gen was back; he had probably missed her the second most out of all them. Leah had given him a glance and nod of approval, later distantly projecting that she was glad he would finally know peace now that he'd imprinted whilst they were shifted on patrol.

Paul was different. He had laughed at him before cowering at the idea of Genesis's return, worried that she still held a grudge for his past behavior. Gen popped up at the Rez's school the next day and given the most spectacular scene: she held his hands in hers, maintaining heavy eye contact for several moments before pulling him into one of her famed embraces. One he'd never experienced before, and for the first time in years, the pack got to see Paul cry. Jake refused to explain what transpired despite knowing what Genesis had been thinking - for the sake of Paul's remaining dignity.

That was the most intense and overall interesting of the reactions, but the one that mattered to Jake the more than anything was that of his father. The day after their reunion, Genesis insisted they talk to Billy immediately, pushing Jake out of her bed and out the door. Luckily, since Edward had been their ride home and Jacob did not have his bike, Ms. Knight had been home and willing to take them to the Rez without hesitation or even a question about his presence. Gen's thoughts told him that all her mother ever needed was a look most of the time. 

Once in the tiny red house he shared with his father, the three of them sat in the living room, staring at each other in steely silence. Billy read the nervous energy coming off the young couple as soon as they entered, and as such, did not initially get excited at the sight of his long-missed niece. Instead, he waited for one of them to speak up and admit what was bothering them. Of course, it had been Jake to do all the talking, telling the story of the half-imprint and the clear truth that Edward was also a part of their relationship. His heart had been pounding and a line of sweat beaded his brow, but Genesis kept him grounded by running her thumb over the back of his palm rhythmically. 

Billy had raised one brow, his charcoal eyes had narrowed incredulously as he clenched his hand around the arm of his wheelchair for three beats. Jake felt himself begin to cower from the pressure just as his father's face broke out in a beatific smile followed by the most joyous laughter he'd heard from the man since his mother died. 

"You've imprinted, Jake! And that is a most glorious thing! This is a sign from the gods, change is on the rise. We've never had anything like this - a triad. The last time a Quileute wolf imprinted on a pale face was before we ever knew what an imprint was. I wonder if the Elders will want to host a ceremony," Billy rambled - something Jake had never seen his father do. 

Then, Billy rolled right up to Genesis and pulled her into his lap, hugging her tight despite her reluctance and whispering into her ear how grateful he was to see her again. Jake tried his best not to eavesdrop further, but from her misty eyes and sniffling, he knew his dad had reminded her how much he loved her. He'd heard Billy tell her that nobody would hurt her again with an alpha wolf and vicious vampire by her side before saying that a disability had never slowed him down, and it wouldn't slow her down either. She was still worthy and good, and how happy he was that she'd be his daughter officially.

It was after that they'd gone to find Sam, who looked as though he'd seen a ghost the moment his eyes laid on Gen. Once his shock had worn off, he assured them he'd discuss things with the Elders and get back to them. It had been days and he still had no idea if they were actually planning a ceremony.

"I certainly hope not," came from Edward, his topaz eyes darting over to meet Jake's own, "I'm not allowed on the reservation to celebrate with you two."

At that Gen perked up, excitedly announcing that _You actually are! We were waiting on you to finally show up so we could tell you that the Elders want to rework the treaty with your coven. _

Edward's eyes screwed up in scrutiny, finding this to be dubious at best, but Jacob could only nod in the affirmative. The Elders did, in fact, want to work the treaty in a way that would best benefit Jacob and his imprints. _They also are insisting that I take on my proper role as alpha of the pack. _

This made Edward's eyebrows perk up in surprise, his mind projecting that he had no idea Jake was ever meant to be alpha in the first place. 

"Bella never told you? I am the direct descendant of Ephraim Black, the last alpha when the wolf gene activated."

_"Direct descendant" - you're his grandson, Jake. / What are we going to do about Bella?_

At the sound of her name, the bottom of Jacob's stomach practically fell out. What _were _ they going to do about Bella? He groaned loudly, letting himself fall back onto the bed, covering his face with his hands in distress. He had essentially gone and stolen the girl's boyfriend. 

_I would argue that **I **stole her boyfriend ... and her best friend. And I don't particularly care that I did. Can't y'all just dump her? Why's it gotta be so complicated?_

Edward laughed while Jake sighed and explained, "Last time he 'just dumped her,' Bella fell into an intense depression where she was listless and chased thrills so dangerously, she basically attempted suicide like three times."

_Why? She's not his mate. That sounds like some Forksian-typical angst._

"Well," Edward interjected, moving his hand up to play with the few loose coils at her nape, "I thought she was my mate. She was my singer. It's rare that singers aren't your mates. Now, though, I'm not sure why she reacted so strongly."

_An inappropriate obsession with you and an unhealthy belief that her self worth is connected to whether or not you love her?_

"Harsh."

_Jake, she's a teenage girl with her first love - that's normally how it goes. She doesn't seem to make healthy relationships. I mean, look at how she's dragged you around like a desperate lovesick puppy she can use and abuse._

_I was not abused!_

At that point, Edward felt the need to intervene in support of Genesis's point, reminding Jake that, "No, she definitely abused you. I've never liked the way she played with you; I always knew she'd choose me, but she kept you on a leash."

_Enough with the dog metaphors, you two! _

He sat up and glared at the pair of them - he was more than a dog! 

_Sorry! / No harm intended, wolf._

He pointed his glare directly at the vampire: Edward was clearly purposely trying to annoy him. Cullen just shook his head, and reached away from Genesis just long enough to pat Jake's arm in reassurance, _I truly mean no harm, it's simply a term of endearment_, causing him to relax back into the bed. This still didn't give them any ideas of what to do with Bella - they couldn't let her try to kill herself again.

_I do not care._

"I'm sure Ed does! She's his girlfriend. And _my _best friend, might I remind you," Jake argued, exasperated.

**I ** _am you best friend - might I remind _ **_you_. ** _Tell me, Auburn, do you care? _

Edward simpered for a moment, hemming and hawing before muttering, "Not particularly. Now that I actually have my mates, I am struggling to find empathy for her pain. It sort of matters, because Jake cares so much - but she's hardly my problem now."

Jake shot back up at that, yelling an accusation of, "Aren't you in trouble with your vampire lords because you haven't changed her after exposing you guys' big secret to her?"

That made Edward's spine go ramrod straight, he had clearly forgotten. Even Genesis jumped to separate from him, looking between the two of them in disbelief. Jake couldn't tell what she was thinking at the moment, for the first time since the imprint but he didn't have the chance to panic because she followed up the silence with rapid fire questioning.

_What the hell do you mean? You have to change her? Who the fuck are the vampire lords? She's going to be around forever? And a part of your fucking coven? Am I going to be changed? I better be changed - y'all don't get to be young forever without **me **dammit. God, am I gonna have to leave my mama? Answer me!_

"RELAX," resounded from both Jake and Edward, the two of them desperate to calm their third. Jake hadn't meant to upset Genesis so much, but these were all valid concerns. 

Edward nodded, his face grim, "Yes, all valid, but we can only face one hurdle at a time. Right now, we have to figure out what to do with Isabella."

Jake stared at his vampire in shock, "She's Isabella now? She _really _doesn't matter to you anymore?"

Edward didn't bother to even think of a response to that, instead focusing on solutions. _Perhaps Carlisle can arrange for her to join the Denalis. Having her around forever would not be optimal, it's already tense with just having Rosalie there. Or, what if I just started my own coven, one mixed with Jake's pack?_

Genesis's eyes were growing with every word leaving his mind, and Jake could hear her heart racing in discomfort. He pulled her deeper onto the bed and back into his chest, taking her hands in his before them as he rocked her side to side. He'd do anything to keep her comfortable, he was more than strong enough to withstand her weight in his lap, and had the endurance to cradle her back and forth for a year if she needed it. 

Despite having his head buried in her hair, all his focus on her, he could feel the fondness radiating from Edward's direction. This girl in his arms was all theirs, and she came before anyone. He knew Ed felt terribly guilty that his previous associations was causing her such unhappiness. They would find a solution.

"Who are the Denalis?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i saw y'all comments and i *know* ur curious about Bella n Rosalie, but it's coming, y'all! some initial and v serious conversations between these three must happen first. We'll be in Gen's room for at least another chapter! (comment some more it makes me feel good)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fraying thoughts

Genesis had every right to be unsettled at the moment. Before her laid a very large chance that she would have to deal with Bella Swan for an eternity. She wasn't sure she could deal with seeing the look of spite and jealousy everyday for the rest of her eternal life. Sure she could hope that Bella would find some other pair of boys blessed with eternal youth who are equal parts angst-ridden ice and fury-filled fire. She didn't think the odds of that were terribly high, however. And Edward mentioned a Rosalie - she knew that was one of his vampire sisters. She thought it might be the blonde one who looked through her like she didn't exist, the other girl fit the more "pixie" like ideal Jacob described.

He had told her the blonde one wasn't nearly as accepting as the rest of the family and had made Bella's life hell. Gen wondered if she'd get the same rough treatment, and if there was something deeper than just not wanting to be around humans longer than needed. The way Edward's mind sounded, she was sure the two of them were more than siblings at one point. The idea made it quite difficult to focus on whatever the boys were talking about. Sure, solving the problem at hand would be beneficial, but she wasn't too worried about the details.

If push came to shove, she would simply write Bella a letter telling her everything. If the girls went haywire, it wasn't her problem. Hell, if she died their problems would be solved, right? Except for this Rosalie. What was the issue with Rosalie? Would all of the vampires have a problem with her, actually? She is Black and none of them were turned in the last decade; they have to be harboring some sort of racism, right? That one blonde boy in her history class - the one that stares at her like she's some sort of puzzle - has a bit of a Southern twang that she can't quite place. What if he's some sort of Quaker or Separatist? Those are the original racists. Heavens above, she was doomed here.

"Genesis, are you listening," called Jacob, his hands creeping up the sides of her neck to rub at her temples, "Where's your head at, baby?"

Her mind rose out of the fog of worry for a second, her own hands raising to rest on his biceps to ground her. She sank into him that little bit more, seeking comfort from his emanating warmth and not quite ready to say what she wanted. Across from her, Edward was so still it was disturbing: his eyes did not blink, his chest did not waver with breath, but his brows were frozen in the perfect furrow. She didn't flinch, looking back at him with a similar pinched face, unsure what was bothering him.

_Why can't I hear you, Genesis?_

Jacob's back straightened upon hearing this thought, echoing it in his own mind and following with _this is the second time today! How do you do that?_

She looked at them blankly, her face flat and brown eyes narrowed only just so in question. She had no clue what they were talking about. As a matter of fact, she had worried during her previous preoccupation that her motormouth thoughts had been loud and distracting to them. It never occurred to her that she wasn't projecting at all.

_I'm not doing anything special. I was thinking like normal._

They shared a look over her head as if she wasn't watching them. A mild irritation laid itself over her skin in response. Ever since she'd permanently lost her voice people had taken to giving each other silent looks around her, most often ones of concern and pity. It made her stomach hurt to see it every time, but to see the twin pieces of her soul do it made her nauseous in a way she hadn't been since her father called her fucking mime in front of the entire school. These two were meant to be the people who understood her, and here they were doing the same exact nonsense all the others did. She could feel her body tense as feelings of isolation arose alongside the bile. 

"I'm sorry," came in a chorus as she felt an icy palm land on her exposed knee, and a warm one push her hair back just enough for Jacob to drop a kiss to her forehead. 

"We will limit interactions like that, Genesis. The point of being in each other's heads like this is to communicate as much as we can," Edward offered, squeezing her leg in reassurance.

She could feel Jake nodding in agreement, "He's right, and since we have this gift, we should use it. No leaving you out."

"This also means, though," started the vampire, his eyes catching hers, "that we must figure out how and why you are shielding your mind."

_Okay. Do you think your dad might have any ideas? We could go see him. You could even ask about those other vampires you mentioned earlier._

The two of them laughed at her, making her feel distinctly as though she had missed something. Perhaps she should have been listening as they spoke instead of working herself up about Bella and the Olympic Coven. 

_Is that what you were zoning out about? Why are you worried about his coven?_

Gen took a deep breath, looking away from Auburn's gaze. _I'm Black. Everyone in your coven is ancient and white. We don't have good history. And you mentioned something about Rosalie. _

Jacob's mind presented a simple _yeah, she has a point on that one. _

Even Edward's chest heaved with the weight of her implication, lifting high before caving in and going still yet again. His eyes were unfocused as he considered how his family might respond. His thoughts were mere murmurs of his family's names with brief flashes of what looked like their faces rapt in various emotions to Genesis. She couldn't be sure because his mind was moving at the speed of light, leaving nothing but blurs in its wake. 

_Think out loud, Eddy._

His eyes centered on them then, a quick frown gracing his features at the sound of the nickname. Jake clearly knew just how to get under that diamond skin. To shake it off, Edward took another false breath, before settling his eyes on Genesis once again.

_I'm not sure how they'll react. I know Alice will have no issue, she's the most peaceable and accepting out of all of them. Carlisle is too curious and too holier than thou to ever hold a bad notion about anyone, no matter how different they are to him. Esme is similar, too filled with love and desperate to mother to be hateful to any newcomer. Emmett is a bit of a hothead with the wolves, I know - but I think it's more of a wolf thing than a racist thing. My family has never had to consider such a thing. _

Some would think that should relieve the wary Black girl - but it didn't. He had not mentioned two people thus far, and one of the people he did cover sounded violent. One of them sounded very much like the dad in Get Out. Worst of all, the fact that he never thought of the race issue did not bode well. He was turned in the 1910s after all - does that mean he's got prejudices that he hasn't addressed in a century? Does the fact that they've never talked about race or added someone who wasn't white to the coven mean all of them haven't addressed their biases in over a century?

"I assure you that I'm not a racist, Genesis. Do you think so low of me," Edward begged, his voice low and reedy. The sadness in his voice was like a punch in the gut to her, but she had to be sure. This was the rest of her unnatural life in his and his family's hands. 

_It's not that I think low of you. But patterns and history are real. Have you ever even spoken to a Black person outside of me? Outside of class? More than just in passing?_

Edward huffed, reluctant but explanatory, "I have - but I know better than to pull the I-have-a-Black-friend card! Well, had. Multiple! In the 50s, when I was still consuming humans, I went after lynchers. They were the worst sort of evil, and they were so public with it. It was easy to be angry enough to rip them apart night after night, just like the other murderers and rapists I tore through."

_I cannot speak for my siblings and their mindsets. We should've had more conversations about things like race. It's only been the burning topic for as long as the world has run, much less America. _

Hesitantly, Gen placed her hand on top his that rest on her thigh now, turning it over in hers before interlacing their fingers. Dark brown against a white so glittery it reminded her of a Chicago winter. She rocked their palms side to side and closed her eyes, her mind urging him to do the same. She envisioned them in a home of their own, her physically body easing forward closer to him. In this home, the three of them were happy, filled with love and contentment, no burgeoning doom in sight. The house was warm and cozy, a fireplace dancing alight in the foyer where they danced together. It smelled of the ocean, of evergreen trees, and of decadent roses. It was theirs.

When their eyes opened, she noticed his were glassy with tears, yet there wasn't even a tinge of red in their whites. He had long lost the ability to cry and along with it his veins' ability to dilate and burst. She ached for him, but she knew he was hopeful, excited to make her dream come true. There was also the added benefit that Jake would cry enough for the both of them, as she felt warm droplets drip into her hair from above. He had always been so moved by her visions; he used to only hear about them, but now he could see. 

_You make me so full, Gen._

Her heart warmed at the thought. Now, that she felt settled that at least her vampire boyfriend wasn't some old-fashioned Klan member, she thought she might be able to face the rest of his family. She could handle the Puritan and the blondie and whatever bad juju they might give. 

_Jasper fought for the Confederacy, and Rose was originally turned with the intent that she would be my mate._

Ah. The truth flows once all parties are relaxed. _So, he thinks I should be a slave - fun._

Edward chuckled, "I do not think so. Alice has most likely seen your apprehension regarding the family and as such has probably sat him down for quite the sensitivity course. She may be doing that with the entire coven as we speak, now that I think about it. They have been behaving strange lately: clouding their thoughts so I won't hear. Yesterday, I caught Emmett apologizing to his Jackie Robinson baseball card."

At that, Genesis outright laughed - as much as she could that is, so mostly a breezy wheeze. That's her brand of a guffaw, though, and the boys understood that because they laughed right alongside her. The air was notably lighter, but in the back of her mind floated the image of Bella and Uncle Charlie. What would they do about them?

"I'm not gonna let Bella go off the deep end again, even though you're both so willing to," Jake asserted, his hands having fallen back to the belly of the girl in his lap.

She sighed, her eyes rolling to the sky despite accepting that she simply would not get her way on this. Edward's grip shifted on her hand, moving to caress the inside of her wrist. He understood how eager she was to be rid of the other human girl. 

"Perhaps we should meet Gen in the middle, wolf," he crooned, half-lidded eyes leering up at the shifter, "We tell her the truth, but promise her our continued friendship. Should she deny us that, we offer to let her go off with the Denalis like we discussed earlier."

_Both ways we keep Charlie, Jay! Wait - do we? I'm going to have to be changed, no?_

The silence was deafening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a week later i give you this! i would have posted this earlier, but i hated the chapter i wrote previously. so i rewrote it! this one flows way better. gimme comments! let me know what you think :) also: the year anniversary is in two days! how exciting!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awkward yet stunning, yet still unfinished

Jacob did not want to be sitting here on Charlie's couch. The living room felt smaller than ever with his beady brown eyes sizing the three of them up. Admittedly, they were an odd bunch to the local outsider. The only people who knew about their coupling (throupling?) were his pack and tribe and like three of the Cullens. Wait - did all the Cullens know? Alice was far from quiet when she got excited, but Ed always talks about her like she's some magical pixie secret-keeper.

_Why is Charlie glaring at you like that, Aubie?_

Jake's eyes flitted back over to the police chief sitting spread-eagled in the armchair across from him. Chuck was in fact gunning Edward down with his eyes. Where the hell was Bella?

_Please, anything but Aubie, **Genny**._

He heard more than saw Genesis side-kick the vampire in his calf as she responded rather waspishly with _answer the question!_

Edward made a fatal flaw at that: chuckling out loud and letting his face fall into a smirk. Charlie's eyes hardened and narrowed into slits, suspicion practically leaked off of him as he sat up, gearing to asking a question. Jacob tensed, his instincts ready to protect his mate at all costs despite knowing he couldn't touch a hair on the police chief's head. Genesis perked up beside him, eyes darting between the three of them as she prepared to break up any commotion. Luckily, no one had the chance to say a word because Bella came bounding down the stairs toward them still damp from her shower and smelling of vanilla and birch.

Her face scrunched up in befuddlement as she took in the sight on the couch, "Both of you are here?"

_What am I chopped liver? I'm literally between the two of you._

Jacob pinched Gen's thigh in warning as he looked up to confused girl, "Hey, Bells! How are ya?"

Another scoff-chuckle from Edward's end of the couch caught Bella's eye. Her face turned even more sour with uncertainty, now expanding that energy more towards her boyfriend. 

"What is going on - who is she," she probed, eyes narrowing much like her father's. 

It had never occurred to Jacob how much she looked like Charlie before this very moment. It was difficult to see how he had ever been attracted to the girl. He found himself turning to Genesis to soak her up in contrast. Today, her hair fell down in springy coils framing her soft heart shaped face, and her sweet brown skin was glowing despite the overcast skies covering Forks. She was soft and ample in places Bella was angular and sharp; she was disarming in her appearance, short and chubby and impossibly welcoming. Her eyes were a deep brown and always wide and bright with interest and acceptance. He could talk about her for days, she was so beautiful. He loved her more than he thought he could ever love anyone. 

_Thanks, Jay, but maybe pay attention to your freaked best friend?_

"You're my best friend," and, god, he hadn't meant to say that out loud. 

Bella's face turned deadpan, "I know I'm your best friend, Jake." 

Genesis let out that gasp snort she tends to do every time something tickled her before pointing at herself to clarify. 

The other girl's face scrunched up all over again, "Who are you?"

Charlie spoke up then, "This is Genesis, she hasn't been able to speak in three years. I've told you about her plenty of times. She lived her for a few years after you were last here. She and Jake grew up together out on the reservation. She's practically your sister, as far as I'm concerned. Her mother and I are close, you saw her yesterday, remember?"

Genesis waved at her, a small awkward smile gracing her full lips. A look of understanding dawned slowly on Bella, as she nodded absently, eyes flitting between her father and Gen. 

"Charlie, do you think you could give us some time alone," she asked, "I think we'd get better acquainted if you weren't hear to listen in and glare at Edward."

_She could say hi._

Jacob pinched her thigh again as he nodded his agreement, encouraging Charlie to leave them be. Edward's eyes had yet to move from the shag rug before them. It unnerved Jake a bit, but he said nothing as he watched Bella's dad scurry his way upstairs. He knew he wasn't the only one listening out for his footsteps to enter his room and the soft click of his door shutting. Their vampire's eyes had become distinctly focused yet distant, like his mind was nowhere near the dingy rug. 

_Gotta keep alert, wolf._

"What is going on? You guys have yet to answer any of my questions since I came down here," Bella demanded, her eyes accusing and suspicious, "Is you-know-who back?"

_Is this Harry Potter? Who the fuck is you-know-who?_

Jacob took Gen's hand in his to keep her calm while he projected memories of the redheaded vampire he was sure the other girl was talking about. The woman had trespassed all over their land this year and had been driving the pack nuts. He couldn't help but notice in the process of all this that Bella's eyes were glued to their intertwined fingers. 

"Bells, we haven't heard from Victoria in weeks. That's not what this is. Edward and I have something important to tell you," he explained, imploring her to be open and willing about all this. He wasn't sure she understood.

"Why do you both have to tell me something? Is she your imprint?"

This was starting to feel like an interrogation on her part. Jake's hackles were raising because Gen was becoming increasingly tense and uncomfortable. She shifted at his side restlessly, as if she was itching to get the hell out of here. She could, easily - she was only here to support the two of them and as proof that they were telling the truth.

"Yes, Bell, she is my imprint. Well - she's one part of my imprint bond, you see... Um," he stammered, not sure how to go about this and sort of hoping the vampire would jump in to his rescue.

Except, Edward was silent, especially so, even for him. His eyes still didn't lift from the rug, and his face was smooth, like he was unaffected and uninterested in what was happening around him. Though Jake couldn't see it, he could sense Genesis had slipped her hand behind Ed's back, rubbing in a circular motion - trying her hardest to get his attention without disturbing the wolf's mojo too badly. It wasn't working very well as he couldn't focus on anything but them.

_Auburn, what the hell? You aren't even thinking right now._

"Jake, are you listening," came Bella's accusing tone, "What do you mean she's only part of your imprint?"

He snapped his eyes back to her from that damn rug they had listed off toward in his distraction, "Sorry! Um, that's the part I'm not sure how to tell you."

"Edward, what do you have to do with this? Are you like their translator or something," she asked, her eyes square on her sort-of boyfriend. 

He licked his lips in response, the only sign that he had heard her. The tension grew in the room with his deliberate silence. Bella had moved to the edge of her seat, Gen had sneakily withdrew her hand and instead turned an annoyed eye Bella, and Jake - Jake wanted the ground to swallow him up. This shouldn't be that hard - he just needed Edward to speak, dammit. It felt like the air in the room had been sucked out and they were living in a blackhole frozen in time. His skin itched and stretch too tight over his muscles. He could feel the strain on his tendons. He was sure his wolf would burst out...

"I can hear your thoughts," Edward said suddenly, interrupting Jacob's downward spiral. 

Bella gasped, "You're just going to tell her everything? Do we even know if we can trust her? Just because she can't speak doesn't mean she won't expose your family!"

An ugly scowl befell Genesis's face at the implication. _I will tear her to shreds. She is so nasty. _

Jake's hand migrated to her knee, rubbing at the flannel legging covering it. She took a deep breath in return, working to calm herself and reel in the reaction she clearly wanted to unleash. 

Edward sighed, long-suffering and acutely annoyed, "No, Isabella. I can hear your thoughts. You are also no longer my girlfriend or my mate, and I don't think you ever were."

Jake felt himself deflate as Bella jumped to her feet in disbelief. Her face was flushed and pinched, but he was too overwhelmed by the weight of Ed's reveal. The imprint had destroyed all the things that made Bella attractive to their vampire, including that mysterious mind shield of hers. This triad was well and truly their destiny. 

Genesis was watching Bella with distrustful eyes as she paced the floor. At least one of them was ready for the inevitable blow up. He and Edward were much too caught up in what all this could possibly mean. She floated that _I already knew this was real. I couldn't care less about the little details._

"What do you mean I was never your mate," threw out the brunette girl, her voice staccato and filled with frustration, "I am your singer! You can't just dump me! Didn't you learn last time?"

Jake couldn't process what she was saying because of the wall of disgust coming from Genesis and the matching burst of irritation from Edward. His head was spinning, but he felt a warm hand land on top of his, gripping at his fingers in reassurance. 

"My mates are sitting across from you, Bella. I'm not sure why you were so attached to me, but I know my attraction laid in your blood and your mind. Neither calls to me anymore. I will be leaving here today and never looking your way again," Edward explained in a rather matter-of-fact tone. 

It felt like Jake was watching a train wreck. His (former?) best friend let out the most devastating wail of despair, collapsing to her knees in front of her ex boyfriend. It was like the life was deflating from her, and it was honestly the most confusing thing he'd ever seen. He could understand why Genesis thought Bella had a sick mind now. There was no reason for her to be _this _distraught. It did not abate when she turned her distressed eyes on him and they alighted with rage. Gen reached an arm across his chest like a soccer mom in a too-fast braking vehicle, ready to protect him if the girl lunged. 

She didn't, instead she lashed him with her words, "You imprinted on my boyfriend? And roped some random girl into it to - to what? To lessen the blow? There's no such thing of a three-way imprint, you evil little MUTT!"

He didn't have time to blink before Gen slapped her; pimp-slapped her to be clear. The twin sharp sounds of skin hitting skin on either cheek rang through the air poignantly. Their girlfriend was on her feet immediately, standing over the other girl, her eyes burning bright and clearer than ever. There was a heat radiating from her in a way he'd never sensed before as she glared down at Bella - threatening and larger-than-life. Jake found himself looking at Edward to affirm that he wasn't imagining this.

He wasn't expecting to see the vampire practically salivating. His eyes were blown wide, only a thin line of topaz still visible. Jake could see his chest heaving, icy skin somehow clammy, and wondered if he should be worried. Gen's foot slowly but surely pressing into Bella's sternum as she glanced up toward the stairs, searching for signs of Charlie. He was shocked the police chief hadn't come running at the sound of the slap. 

_He thinks Bella slapped me and that I got my just desserts. _

Jake snorted, but couldn't take his eyes off the scene unfolding. Gen was signing furiously despite none of them understanding the language. Bella looked appropriately frightened, regardless. She lay underneath the weight of Gen's foot silently, her eyes wide and wet as she tried to follow the rapid flow of the girl's fingers. The only sound in the whole room as the incessant, yet soothing, clack of Gen's long, adorned acrylic nails as they hit each other in her flurry. Her mind was silent again, so Edward and Jake just looked on in ignorant amazement. She was breathtaking, he thought even Bella had to admit that. 

_She's doing all that for me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all this wasn't done in time for the anniversary but i'm gifting y'all with this is in celebration anyway! is bella being dramatic enough yet? comment, vote, talk to meeee.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> overwhelming

It was like when the wolf first held his hand all over again, except instead of a perpetual warmth sitting in his palm, his entire body was vibrating with sweltering heat. It was so abnormal that he knew he should be panicked, but he was too enamored with the performance Genesis was giving. He couldn't really understand what she was saying to Bella and he couldn't read her mind at that moment, but he knew it was powerful and fiery. He had never wanted so desperately.

Jacob was staring at him intermittently, unsure which of his imprints he should be focused on. He could hear how concerned his wolf was, but his eyes wouldn't leave their girlfriend. She was all theirs, and she was this earnest about them. She was so lively, so warm, so passionate - how had he ever thought himself to be in love with someone as flat as Isabella. Today was the most life he had ever seen in her. 

A thin, metallic scent colored the air suddenly, forcing Edward's eyes to narrow on Gen's hands. In all her signing fury, one of the jewels on her nails scraped skin off the back of her palm, and another patch trailing along the inside of her right wrist. His nostrils flared, and in turn, Jacob's did as well, his eyes focusing on the blood beading along the scratches before they settled on Edward in warning. He had no intention or desire to feed on Genesis - not really, though he did feel an increasing need to simply lick the wounds closed. To taste her just once. 

_Reign it in, Eddy... Can you tell what she's saying?_

He took in a deep breath, scenting Jacob just enough to ease his spirits, though the scent of evergreen excited him as well. He felt like an actual teenage boy all over again, and in effort to calm all that down, he turned his attention to Gen's mind. All he could see were flashes of red and the occasional curse, all focused on Bella. He was shocked her rage hadn't abated yet. 

_You've both been sitting there in silence so I've been signing random words for at least one-hundred and eighty seconds. _

Her voice startled them both into action, sitting up in their seats and each grabbing a hand of hers to pull her backwards from Bella.

_Edward you are my voice: tell her to watch her tone and stay away from the two of you, or so help me Father God. _

Jake chuckled: _You are an atheist_.

She didn't bother to respond to him, instead squeezing Edward's hand and nodding in the direction of the girl still lying pitifully on the floor. Bella was staring up at Gen in apprehensive and weepy admiration. Her mind was screaming how she understood why Edward would choose someone so powerful as a mate. She was jealous that another human could captivate her vampire in such a way, and that said human girl was notably more worthy than she. Edward wanted to correct her, make her feel less useless, but his vocabulary felt distinctly lacking at the moment. He didn't regret their time together, and he thought just about everyone in the room except Isabella understood that.

_Tell her! _

A deep sigh came rambling out of him, shocking everyone, himself concluded. He had to do this; he had to make this right for them all. Talking just felt like such a waste at the moment, but he could no longer dawdle. 

"Bella, it would be best that you watch your language regarding all three of us from here on out. It will do you well to remember this bond is beyond human reach. I also believe that, perhaps, the four of us should maintain some distance for a while. Call it an adjustment period," he suggested.

Jake spoke up next, "And while we go through this, uh... adjustment period... Maybe consider another thing? We know you still have to be turned if we hope to keep the Volturi at bay. Edward has some cousins up in Alaska that might be able to help - y'know if you wanna get away? I even have some connects with the local Inuit there. They're nice people. Bells, this could be a whole new beginning for you."

Bella had gone despondent, the listless glaze returning to her eye even as she nodded in understanding. Edward could tell this was all too much for her: her thoughts had turned to radio static in the overload. Still, she would be okay, heartbreak aside. Her heart was not constricting with the strength of a python like the time he left her in the woods. Jacob tilted his head a bit to signal he could feel it in her heartbeat as well. Even Genesis seemed to be in tune, her body easing out of its protective state. He never considered that humans could have raised haunches before this whole fiasco.

_You didn't think humans could raise and tense their shoulders?_

He ignored her slick mouth as he helped his now ex-girlfriend get off that damned ugly rug. He had really got a good look at it today, as it was the only thing that didn't distract him from the surprising bombardment of Bella's thoughts upon their arrival. What a shock that had been: hearing her voice in his head so clearly after a year and a half of peaceful silence. Where she was bland and unfeeling in real life, her mind was bright and emotional, almost colorful in its contents. He always figured her mind would be a wonder; if only it still interested him. The imprint made all those bright colors pale and unbelievably boring to him. It was as tedious to wander through as every other mind in this town, not including his mates. 

Bella swayed into his chest lifelessly, eyes dazed and staring off into the distance - god, she was exhausting. He hooked one of her arms around his neck, catching Gen's displeased eye. She understood that he needed to get the other girl upstairs to her room, though, albeit reluctantly. She released her grip, which had migrated from his hand to his wrist, and stepped closer to Jacob, giving Edward room to maneuver Bella.

And maneuver her he did, guiding the girl up the stairs and into her room where he sat her on her bed. Her glass eyes reached his for but a moment as _why_ flashed across her mind at him. He wanted to sigh; he wanted to sit here and explain all that he knew, which didn't feel like much at all. Most of all, he wanted her to know that what he had felt for her had been real once. To relieve her of this agony she was feeling. There were no words that would encapsulate all of that quite right, however, and Edward felt the seeping worry of his mates encroach from downstairs. He had to get to them, and Bella wasn't really his issue anymore. He still had a family to break the news to and an eternity to plan. They weren't sure when, or even if, Genesis would be turned, or where they might plan to live next. Yes, lots of planning to do.

"Bella, this has been such an adventure. I will cherish every memory. I do hope one day you will forgive me," he murmured, petting at Bella's long brown hair before departing. That sentiment was the least he could offer her. 

At the bottom of the stairs he found his future, coupled together and looking at him like they wanted to whisk him off to a better life. Both of their brown eyes round with concern and hopefulness, each with a hand outstretched for him. 

One last visit, and then the world would be theirs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo, it's not been too long has it? depressed Bella has entered the chat: how do y'all feel? leave a comment babes!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heart meet home

_Why are we just standing out here?_

"Gen, just give him a minute, will ya?"

_They know we're here, don't they? So are they just waiting on us to stop being weird?_

"Gen!"

She had a point; they should probably enter his home instead of loitering around awkwardly. It's just that, well, Edward had no clue what to expect. Like Genesis said, the Cullens were waiting for them, and by the smell of them, they were congregated in the living room. In fact, Alice was hovering at the door, eagerly waiting for Edward to decide not to be a coward. Otherwise, the minds in the house were a cacophony of intentionally distracting thought as none of his family members wanted him privy to what they had planned.

Rosalie was thinking of vintage cars, all painted cherry red with high gloss. Emmett's mind was a bit odd, the forest flying by as if in mid-run but with flashes of fur peaking between the trees; Edward didn't have the bandwidth to try to decipher all that at the moment. Jasper was running map coordinates and combat drills with diplomatic urgency, more to distract himself than Edward. Esme, of course, was fussing over the dinner she had made for their guests and was considering what meals they may enjoy in the future, grocery lists spelling themselves out in the front of her mind. Carlisle was pondering his current caseload of clients and deliberating treatment plans with clinical nonchalance. And Alice, she was blasting some of that good old jazz, the music she loves but never lets him play.

_Fun! We get to know what everyone else is thinking without ever entering their lil heads!_

Edward had not considered that aspect of their bond, but now wasn't the time to worry over it. Keeping family secrets would be impossible until he learned to shield his thoughts consistently. Rosalie would have his head on a silver platter.

_Why are you so afraid of her? / Blondie will be fine, Ed._

The question made Edward blink. He didn't think he was afraid of Rose, per se. Though arguably speaking, everyone in the family was a little scared of their resident vigilante. Rosalie was just difficult to make happy. Her transformation story made her very cynical towards everyone: human and vampire alike. He knows that she would've much preferred it if Carlisle had never turned her that night than live with the horror of her ex-fiancé's violence. She was just so difficult to please. She hated it when he was single and moping, and she hated everything about Isabella. She hated that he could hear her every waking thought. He could do nothing to appease her. Even when she first joined the family and Carlisle hoped the two of them would become mates, she was never impressed with him; or anyone in the coven, for that matter.

Two accusatory and astonished murmurs _I'm sorry - what? _went sputtering through his mind. He'd forgotten to mention his adopted father's original intention when he turned Rose, it seems. It wasn't a big deal to him; he'd known the moment Carlisle came home that day that the blonde would only ever be a sister to him. He'd known she was beautiful, but Carlisle's own thoughts of her were filled with doubt. When she followed him inside, Edward's mind was bombarded with bloodthirsty thoughts of revenge and righteousness. He'd left his own path of bloody entrails in his past and was turned off at her capacity to hold a grudge. He understood her anger and imagined he would feel much the same in her shoes - in fact, he had. It's why he had murdered so many evil men as a fledgling newborn. In Rosalie, he found too many similarities with himself; it would never have been a healthy union. She could sense it as well as he could, so she never pushed when he sent her on her way. She was cruel for years in her attempt to keep the distance between them, but she had eased up when Emmett came along. The torture Edward has put up had been well worth it to finally see what Rosalie could like while happy. Someone so beautiful should never have had to frown for quite so long.

_Eddy, ease up, man. Stop making it sound like you and she are some sorta missed connection._

_Yeah, you're not like in love with her - are you?_

A boisterous laugh escaped him: that was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. Most days, Edward despised Rose. He found her mean streak to be uninspiring and bull-headed. To ease the spirits of his mates, he turned to them, curling an arm around the neck of each of his loves as he pulled them close. For a second, they stood still, breathing each other in. He was still getting accustomed to her sweet smell of vanilla and sandalwood mixed with Jake's new scent of evergreen and seawater. Together, they were luxurious and overwhelming. He could sink into them and never resurface. Their combined aroma filled him with love and a sense of security. He pressed a kiss to each of their temples, squeezing his hand around the base of each of their necks as a quick, punishing reminder that they belonged to him, and he to them. Breaking away, Edward turned to enter his family home to lead the way for their triad with one thing in mind: the Cullens were his family, but Jake and Genesis are his forever.

Alice ripped the door open just as his foot landed on the bottom step, a wide smile gracing her pixie-like features. Her golden eyes were bright with friendliness and excitement as they settled directly on Genesis. In turn, his girlfriend turned her own brown eyes on his sister, round with concern and uncertainty. Her mind was suspiciously silent, but the discomfort was clear on her face. Alice paid little attention to that fact, however, and reached a cold hand out to grab Gen by the wrist, pulling her close in excitement.

"You must be Genesis," she exclaimed, yanking the poor girl into a hug, "I've seen such great things about you! Aren't you glad my darling big brother finally accepted the bond? And now we get to be the best of sisters!"

Gen's eyes darted back to meet his in alarm: she'd known Alice could predict the future, but she hadn't been expecting this. Jake laughed at her misfortune only for Alice to reach for him next, using her vampiric strength to pull him up into her embrace just the same.

"I suppose I owe you an apology, dear wolfy brother of mine! No more 'mutt' comments from me," she whispered conspiratorially before their proximity forced her nose to wrinkle up at his scent, "but you do still reek. You must not be able to smell it anymore, huh, Edward?"

Her eyes were now focused on him even as her hands floated down to capture a wrist from each of his mates.

He nodded his assent, "No, not anymore. I think it's time we actually face the family, don't you, Alice?"

Her head bobbed in agreement, wisps of dark brown hair bouncing around her head energetically as she pulled Genesis and Jacob fully into the house. She flounced through the foyer and into the living room, dragging the stumbling pair along behind her as Edward followed. He bashfully kept his head bowed, the scene before him so outrageous it was almost as embarrassing as it was endearing. His sister was a sight to behold when she was excited. 

"Oh! Edward, you've returned! And you've brought guests," Esme exalted.

He huffed out a laugh at her forced surprise; he knew it was habit after assimilating with so many humans, but there was no need for that here. Jacob was a shifter who knew everything about what their family was, and Genesis probably knew as much about vampires and the supernatural as Carlisle. 

"There's no need to put upon airs, Esme. They both are fully aware of our condition and thus knew you all were waiting on us to come in," he reminded her, a smirk befalling him. 

A look of true surprise crossed her face at that, eyes darting to the human standing to Alice's left. Genesis looked back sheepishly, raising her hand to send a hesitant wave in return. She smiled balefully, unsure of herself. Edward smiled at her as he stepped to her side to grasp at her hand. Her posture relaxed as she released a long breath, standing firm and steeling her reserve as she faced his family head-on. 

"Everyone, this is Genesis. You already know Jake," he introduced them, looking up at his siblings and parents who were spread around the room, "The two of them are my mates."

Rose's eyes were stone, and Genesis was again the center of a vampire's attention. This time his girlfriend was far from shy; instead, she met the blonde's eyes and glared right back. The look in her eyes reminded him of the punishing way she handled Isabella. How a similar situation with his ornery sister may go down flitted through his mind's eye. Would she be able to rear Rosalie in?

_Why do you keep bringing strays home, Edward?_

Now, her deadpan gaze had moved to him, but before he was cut off before he could open his mouth to respond. 

"No thinking thoughts at Edward! We discussed this, Rosalie. We all need to be privy to the contents of this conversation," Alice interjected, finally releasing his mates' wrists before clapping in excitement at Gen, "And, I bought a Bluetooth projector just for you! Let me see your phone!"

Reluctant and suspicious, Genesis pulled out her cellphone and handed it over to Alice. While his ditsy sister tapped at her screen, Gen looked around the room, catching sight of the screen even before Edward could. Her eyes lit up in understanding, and his stomach warmed to see her so content in his home. He was starting to understand his sister's plan now. Gen would be able to write out her thoughts and have them splayed on the screen for everyone to see without having Edward play relay for her. It was a sweet consideration. 

_I knew I liked Shortie for a reason!_

Edward and Gen's eyes both popped over to their surprisingly silent wolf. He seemed to be the most relaxed out of the three of them, appearing unfazed at their current predicament. He was confident that this would work out just as well as his tribe had, plus: he'd never been afraid of the Cullens before, and he wouldn't start now. Edward couldn't help but smile at that; the universe had picked a wonderful duo for him. 

_Yeah, I think we're pretty cool too, Eddy._

He opened his mouth to respond aloud, just as Genesis started typing away at her returned phone. Her fingers moved fast and smooth across the screen, and he couldn't help but be a little amazed at her skill. Then he remembered that he hadn't even asked for her number yet.

_Later, Auburn. Kinda busy right now. _

His eyes turned to the white screen as Jasper pulled it down into view. There, Gen's words began to form:

_Let's make this quick and easy for us all, shall we? I cannot speak, and no, I cannot explain to you how I got hurt. I can't really remember any of what happened, but I know I was missing for a week. That's all I've got on that front, and I would appreciate it if you didn't ask. _

_Jake and I are Edward's mates and there's quite literally nothing any of you can do about it - no offense. We are destined, and this bond is irreversible. Edward's got his vampire hoodoo, and Jake has the imprint: this was going to happen one way or another. I am a human, not a 'stray.' And, honestly, I probably won't be human for very long as that wouldn't make much sense, would it? Being paired with a couple of immortals and all that. _

_I am not Bella. I am not unafraid because of rose-colored glasses, but because I've survived the worst that can be done to a person. I am not some clueless, helpless, defenseless little begotten romantic. I'm not begging to be changed as I'm not too keen on leaving my mother again, but I know it is inevitable. I'd like it if you'd join me in accepting that as fact. I'm not really here to prove myself or argue or fight. I'm here because this is your son and your brother, and he loves you as you love him - as I love him. As Jake loves him. We are family now, whether you lot accept it or not._

_My name is Genesis Knight, and it's nice to meet you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how would y'all feel if I were to go off for a little while and write, say, 5 or so chapters and do a mass upload?


End file.
